


Me and you, at the end

by WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And angst, Chef!Levi, I know where I want to go with this, M/M, Rating will change, Slow Updates, This is going to contain fluff, and I barely got time to write it, future smut, i don't know how to tag, just don't know the tags, mentions of abuse, or something like that, photographer!eren, since I'm trying to make the chapters long, thug!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren decided to start anew in another city.  While he's there he meets Levi who has no filter whatsoever when it comes to talking about shit and sex.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end and the beginning

I remembered the times when me, Mikasa, and Armin had been laughing at things that shouldn’t have been funny, but hey, it was funny back then. We were always together and always were a nuisance to some of our teachers. Honestly, I don’t know why they were willing to put up with us. Like one time when we were put into groups of four: me, Mikasa, Jean and Armin. Horse face was arguing with me over some stupid thing that really wasn’t worth the amount of attention that we gave to the subject. He desperately tried to impress Mikasa with his knowledge, but he failed miserably when I proved him wrong.  

We became so loud that we disturbed the class and had to leave. Later on we were lectured. Jean called me names once we were out again and still kept on blabbering. I almost punched him in the face if Mikasa hadn’t interfered. Jean became so jealous that he raised his own fist to hit me instead, but was stopped by Armin, telling him that I was right back then. Then he became a bit angrier, but that feeling was probably directed to himself. Marco came up and tried to calm him down. It worked and he felt better thanks to the freckled jesus, as we like to call him. We met up with Sasha, Connie, Annie, Berthold and Reiner. Then we all started walking back home, chatting about our homework and making plans for our weekend.

A small smile graced my lips at the memory. I looked around to find anything that I would need afterwards in my life. When I found none I directed my attention back to the bags in front of me and checked if I had everything with me.

Everything should be there I guess, I zipped the Gladstone bags close. I raised it off my bed, took some other bags as well and made my way downstairs. I tiptoed to the door, I really didn’t want to wake up my dad. There is no way I could explain where I’m going without him starting to beat the living shit out of me. He had stopped going to work three months ago when mom was killed while I wasn’t home since I was at the hospital. Honestly if these assholes weren't in jail, I would have killed them myself. Beside the point, when he stopped appearing at his workplace and do his job, I was forced to get one myself.

I really needed money to pay off my college debts or else I wouldn’t have ever graduated. Thank god I only had about two months to go or else I would have been tired as shit by the end of it.  I have always wanted to leave my ‘home’ for good since the beatings aren’t the best thing to experience while living here. Yesterday I finally got my diploma and I already had an invitation to work at Sina's photography. They sent me the invitation only because I was the best in my class and they were in dire need for a newer employe. Of course I wouldn’t let a chance like this slip by and agreed since the payment wasn’t too bad either.

I slowly opened the door and felt the fresh and cold air hit me in the face. I’m finally getting out of here, I thought.

I took two steps out of the house and closed it behind me. I shut my eyes and stood there for a little to let the wind brush through my brown locks. I breathed in the fresh morning air to free myself of the stress and sadness that I have experienced while being here. I made my way to the bus stop that wasn’t so far away from my home. Well, it’s not going to be my home anymore, is it? The only thing that was to remain here were the happy memories. I won’t let the sadder ones destroy all of the years of happy days I had. I saw my bus coming from afar and took one last once over and just smiled. I’ll be going now, mom, dad, Mikasa, Armin, everyone. I’ll try to be good, so don’t worry about me, okay?

As the vehicle stopped in front of me and opened it’s doors to let me in, I quickly hopped in and gave the bus driver my money and went to take a seat. Luckily there weren’t many people on it so early in the morning. It was 5 o'clock in the morning, who in their right mind wakes up this early to get somewhere?Oh yeah, I was one of them. I flopped down on one of the seats and just stared out of the window.

I thought of that day where I lost all of my friends. It was just a normal day, sunny, warm. We were about to go to a trip. Only the best students were able to go there.

When we first entered school and got the information from our teachers that there’s a free trip at the end of every school year, me and all of my friends made it as our goal to earn a free trip full of excitement. I remember how everyone were trying to help me, Sasha and Connie study. They were all so piped and always were like, ‘come one Eren, you can do it’. I treasure those times the most since at the end of the day we were exhausted, but despite that somehow we had enough energy to fool around. We all teased each other like Jean calling him a horse face and reminding him of his crush on my sister. Armin was teased with all sorts of things, it was just so hilarious when his face went red from embarrassment. But  he was awfully revengeful about that later so in the end we all had gathered more damage than Armin. Don’t get me started on how they always called me nick names like suicidal bastard.

Christa and Ymir were always together so we kept on bugging them and wiggled our eyebrows when we said something like, ‘bet that’s not the only thing that Ymir likes’ or ‘Oh don’t worry, you’re girlfriend’s upstairs preparing to have a hot steamy sex night with you’. those mostly worked on Christa since she gave more of a reactions like denying the fact of them being together or blushing furiously. It was always amusing to do so.

Me and Jean still were fighting but it was mostly harmless arguing or punches. Those were mostly the times after studying. Ann they were all dedicated to the trip we could have after all the struggle to just spend more time with each other. We all were very much broke when it came to money, so it was nice when the fun was payed for us.

By the way the trip was different every year from the last. Like for example, last year we went to an amusement park, then we visited places where we could learn new stuff and after that we went to our camping place where we would spend the night. There we played some games or even go swimming since we always found a place near the sea or just a lake.

The games were always accompanied with a lot of screams, laughter and falling.

Like that one where we were separated into two groups. Both groups members were standing behind each other waiting. Like a waiting line, basically. Both groups were parallel to the other. The goal was to get the handkerchief from the ground and run back to group 1 without getting caught by the opposing member in group 2. In case the runner gets caught or just touched by the ‘enemy’ so to say, the point goes automatically to the opponents, group 2. But in case the runner from group 1 didn’t get the handkerchief , then she or he has to catch group 2 runner just to earn the point. Once the runner is back the handkerchief is returned to it’s original place so that the next ones in line can start the game again. Same things happen on repeat, until the last person in line. The points are counted and the group who won is announced.

Let me tell you this much, it was hilarious. Like when I started running, I tripped and fell to the ground, nose first. It hurt like a bitch so I really forgot that I was still playing, letting the others earn a point. I was booed down by my own group members and did nasty remarks about it. I went straight to him to punch his face in, but was stopped by none other than Mikasa. She took a hold of my hand which in turn made Jean all jealous.

Or when Sasha got the handkerchief, she turned around to see Connie being the one in the way. Instead of somehow tricking him and pass by him, she started running straight away from us. She was squeaking and begging Connie to let her pass by. Honestly I thought she wasn’t going to come back at this rate.

Or when we all realised that it’s better to chase the others then being chased. Mikasa just walked to the item and hoped that the other would pick it up. Then She said “come on, you can have it” while just standing near it, glaring at her opponent. But Annie didn’t budge and gave the same stink eye back to my sister, so we all just laughed our asses off.

The best part was the fact that we had fun without having to drink alcohol. In fact we once all tried to drink at the age of fifteen and may I say that we despised the taste, but tried to endure it. Next day we were all wasted and felt like shit. The hangover was just the worst in all our opinion. That day we swore to never do that again.

I don’t know why all other teenagers our age were so happy to drink when they had the chance to do that. I guess we were an odd bunch of teenagers after all. But we were content with just each others company.

This year we could choose on where to go. We all discussed on where to go the next day and let the teachers know. They all seemed so surprised that we didn’t want to go to some clubs and just dance and drink the night away.

That day when we packed our stuff was kind of windy, but other than that was just peaceful.

I had a nightmare that was quite disturbing. A truck lost control and hit the bus head on. The bus and the trucks clashing caused all the windows to break sending all of my friends flying out of the windows me included. By the time I came to I realised I was the only one to survive since everyone elses bodies were bent into impossible angles. Under all of them laid a pool of crimson liquid and those whose faces were directed to me, I saw nothingness in their eyes. I started crying and screaming and I woke up.

Because of that I had a bad feeling about this and it worsened when I saw the bus in what we were about to drive with. They all became worried since I looked so pale. They asked me if I was okay, I told them that I had a nightmare involving this bus and all of us. I saw them becoming nervous as well, but we all agreed to just let it slide since it was just a nightmare. Little did we know, that it was becoming very much real.

When the same scenario happened in front of me, I could see what I was doing next. I didn’t just lay there screaming, I also started to crawl to them one by one and begged them between my sobs to just open their eyes. I didn’t want them to leave me. I didn’t even realise that there were people around me trying to calm me down. I struggled at the paramedics grip and repeated that my friends need help more than me. By the time they had placed me in the car, I reduced from screaming to a sobbing mess. What the hell did my friends do wrong to deserve such an end to themselves. I wanted it all to stay a nightmare, it was supposed to be just a nightmare. I hiccuped and cried all the way to the hospital. I didn’t even know I had a huge cut in my abdomen and was actually bleeding to death.

I didn’t feel it at all. When I was sent to the operation room my vision went black. The next time I woke up was in a bed and a two weeks had gone by and in that time not even did I lose my friends, I also lost my mother. I was utterly broken and just couldn’t bring myself to want to stand up again. Two more weeks I laid on the bed and reminded myself of the memories of my mom and friends. I cried and sobbed quietly since I didn’t want to disturb anyone at that time. I realised that there was one thing I could do for them and that was to live for their sake. I wasn’t going to let this all break me down. I was going to live for them and remember all of them. I’ll carry them in my heart and show them the rest of the world they couldn’t see. I promised this to them and to myself to always find a way to live and be happy. If no ones going to remember them as who they were then I surely will.

I felt my eyes watering just from the memories of what happened. I raised my hand to wipe the unshed tears away as quickly as they came. I will live and keep all your wishes and dreams here in my heart locked. I’ll show you the unseen world to you, I promise you that.

I didn’t even notice that I have already arrived in the city. The next stop would be the one where I’ll get off.

As soon as I saw the stop coming from the distance I stood up and made my way to the front. The bus came to a slow stop and when it’s doors flew open I immediately stepped out. I looked around to observe my surroundings and took a deep breath in and exhaled. So this is going to be my new home. I let a warm smile grace my lips and just stood there. I hope this is going to be different from the other city. I started walking in the direction where my apartment should be, I really hope this map in my hand is going to help me in any way. I was walking in all sorts of directions and desperately eyed the piece of paper in my hand hoping it will somehow magically help me. Mikasa always said that I’m really bad at reading them and much to my disappointment I had to agree…now, WHERE THE HELL AM I?

 

 


	2. Meeting with the asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi here and they have a "nice" chat.

Ugh, it tells me to go here, wait...am I even really here or am I here?...I huffed. Seriously, why aren’t there any people out here so that I could ask some help. Well, actually there are some, but they look really suspicious and for some reason, I doubt that they would be off any help.

I sighed, do I have to wait one hour or so for any normal person to come out in the open so that I could ask for the direction? I almost jumped out of my socks when I heard a deep, manly voice coming from behind me. I slowly turned around only to find a short man standing in front of me. My eyes wandered from his body up and down.

He wore black combat boots, tight black jeans, a gray shirt and a black leather jacket. Wow, he really likes the color black juh? He had piercing grey eyes and raven colored hair with an undercut. His skin was a little paler than mine. Shit, he’s hot. His and my eyes locked gazes and  that was when I realised that I was staring a bit too long.

“huh?”

“Congratulations that was a very productive answer. Now will you answer my question, what are you doing out here?”

“Oh um, I’m lost so could you help me?”

“Oh? Good that you aren’t here because you wanted to.”

“What do you mean?”

“This isn’t exactly the best part of the city, kid. There are a lot of bad people loitering around here, just so you know.”

“But doesn't that make you a bad person as well?” I asked.

“I guess you’re right about that.” he smirked at me.

Okay, should I run now or what? I’m pretty sure I could take him on, but you know what they say, never judge the book by it’s cover. Okay then, that means he could be a serial killer for all I would know.

“Okay, so should I run?”

“I don’t know, should you?”

Okay, now he’s making fun of me.

“You tell me. Are you some kind of a psychopath or what?” I said a bit angrier.

“No, I don’t think so. Does that answer your question?” He sounded rather amused by my anger. That’s it, I’m not staying with this jerk here. Good thing I’m aware of the fact that I have some problems with my anger, so it was probably a very good idea of mine to just leave.

“Yes!” I started to stomp away.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” But of course he had to ask, didn’t he?

I stopped instantly and thought of where exactly I was going. Well, I had no idea, but anywhere else is better than here so I moved further away anyway.

“Hey, I was just fooling around with you kid, so calm your nippels.”

I turned around and looked at the distant figure and walked back “Fine, but my name isn’t kid, it's Eren Yeager.”

“Okay, brat.”

“You know when people tell you your name, you should tell them yours in turn.”

“Yeah, unfortunately I’m not like the others.”

“Just tell me your name!”

“Refused, now where do you want to go?”

“I want to go to the street called Rose 124, and just so you know I’m going to pin that name out of you somehow.”

“Well good news is that it’s not very far from here and haha, we’ll see about that.”

“Will you show me how to get there now?” I brought the map up to his face, but instead of starting to show me the way or at least where I am right now, he walked past me. Dick.

“Where are you going?!”

He looked back and raised an eyebrow “What do you mean? I’m obviously leading the way, since I doubt that your pea sized brain could make it there even if I were to explain the road in detail.”

“What did you just say?”

“Come on, or did you change your mind about me helping you?”

“I’m coming alright shorty.”

He turned around almost instantly and glared daggers at me.

“What did you just say?”

I felt as if I hit a mark with that comment just now and smirked.

“I said shorty. What, you can’t handle your height?”

“You little-”

“If I remember correctly,the only little one here is you.”

That’s it, he jumped at me and threw me to the ground. In that moment I let go off all my belongings, since it was really difficult to hold onto them. Shit. I didn’t expect him to become that angry, and certainly didn’t expect him to possess such strength. Well, good bye life! It was nice living on this planet.

I looked up and saw him staring down at me. “Don’t you dare call me small ever again, brat.”

“Sorry, but my name is still Eren, not brat.” Way to go Eren, that’s the spirit.Yeah my friends were right about that nickname of mine. I really am a suicidal bastard. Oh and did I mention that I like digging my own graves since it’s so much fun?

“You really like to dig your own grave don’t you?”

“Yeah..I’ve been always like that. There’s no changing me.” Yeah, that’s what I also just thought seconds ago. We do have a similar mindset in some way.

He didn’t say anything for a while and just scowled at me. I gulped and prayed to whatever gods were up there that he wouldn’t kill me. It seemed like he didn’t plan on making any moves right now since his cold silver eyes were focused on mine.

Well whatever, when he wants to have a staring contest I’ll give him one. I squinted my eyes at him as well and looked angrily at him. There is no way I’ll back down on a challenge. So we’re just there, glaring daggers at each other.

“Not bad.” Was all he said to break the silence.He started to walk away and I just laid there, dumbstruck. What the hell just happened?

“Are you coming or not?” He looked back with a raised eyebrow.

I quickly stood up to follow him.

“What, you’re not going to kill me?”

“I’m not into that kind of kinky shit.”

“Oh, good.”

We walked a little while in silence.

“You said, it’s not far away.”

“Yes, that’s because it’s true, now stop being such an impatient little shit.”

“So, what’s your name?” I ignored his comment in favor of getting angry again. Seems like he really likes to insult people, doesn’t he?

“Not telling you, come again later.”

“When is later? When you’re gone from this world?”

“Precisely, yeah.”

I pouted and nudged him with my elbow for revenge.

“What the fuck are you trying to achieve with that girly nudge?”

“It was a soft one!” I argued “It’s not girly when I didn’t want to hurt you.” I felt a sharp pain from my left side, where some bruises still laid from my dads last assault. I yelped and fell down on the ground and looked up to lock gazes with this asshole.

“That’s how a manly nudge should be like.” He turned on his heels to once again walk away.

“That was too much!” I shouted at him.

He stopped and spinned back around to look at me “Not my fault you were pampered like a little girl. Oh and you scream like one as well, you sure you’re not a woman?” He said and rotated back to head on without me. I felt one of my nerves go black. I stood up and rushed at him to tackle this asshole to the dirt on the payment. He started to struggle under me to get me off, I guess he wasn’t prepared for that, huh?

But before I could say anything I was thrown off. I felt him climb on me to sit on my stomach, pinning me down. I opened my eyes to see that this guy was really pissed at my action. But I could care less and just made an angry face at him to let him know that I’m not amused by this situation myself.

“You know for a new comer, you really are confident that no one’s going to slice your throat open. Am I right?”

I nodded in response. He leaned in and whispered in a very low tone “That was quite reckless, what if I had a gun with me and accidently pulled it out,and pulled the trigger in the process?”

“Those things don’t happen by accident.” I countered

He rolled his eyes at me and answered “Theoretically yes, but that was supposed to be a threat you idiot.” He lifted his hand and knocked on my skull. “How come you didn’t realise that? Are you really hiding a pea sized brain under your thick skull?”

“No!”

“Sure kid, suuure.” He got off me to stand up. He reached a hand to me and I took it. I was heaped back on my feet in a matter of seconds.

“Wow, you’re strong. What? Are you hiding muscles underneath your clothes?”

“Yeah, now get a move on Eren, I don’t have all the time of the world.”

“You just called me by my name.” I said happily.

“Yeah, and?”

“You didn’t say brat, or kid or whatever else you called me earlier!” I continued.

“Whatever honey, now will you move your pretty ass or will I have to slap it for you to move?”

I felt my face heat up on this one.

“I’ll move it on my own, no need for your hand to get on it.” I answered immediately.

“Oh yeah? I think you would like that idea.”

“Sh-shut up.” Fuck, I stuttered! Now he definitely thinks that I want it. Nice one Eren, nice one.

“Oh good.” He said, and even though we were already on the move he still fucking slapped my ass. I felt my face heating up even more.

“If you’re not a serial killer, then you’re definitely a pervert.”

“Your face said, ‘slap my ass.”

“Did not!” I argued.

“Well, if not your face then that ass of yours sure as hell did.”

“Hey! Did not!”

“How would you know? You can’t see your back. So that means, you don’t know what your ass is demanding behind your back.”

“Fuck you!” I started stomping even faster.

“Don’t get too far away, you don’t even know where we are.”

“Then pick up some speed since you’re slower than a snail.”

“You know what? I’d rather want to stay this distance, since than I can stare at that sexy behind of yours.”

How the hell can he make me blush like that? Is he always that vulgar with his vocabulary?

“Shut up!”

“Aww, so you do want me to look at it?”

I slowed down immediately, allowing him to catch up with me. I have never blushed this much in my entire life.

“No, I don’t!” I mumbled.

“You’re blushing.” he stated in a matter of factly.

“It’s your fault!” I replied.

I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. Bastard, I’ll get you back for this one day.

“We’re here”

“This is it?”

“Yeah, your building is the last one there.” He pointed at the end of the street.

“Oh, okay.” I started towards it but was stopped by Levi when he said something.

“Levi”

“Huh?” He rolled his eyes and repeated himself.

“My name, it’s Levi.”

I just let the information sink in for a little bit until my expression lit up instantly. I jumped and stared at him happily.

“Will I see you again soon?”

“Tch, like it matters, I don’t know kid. Why would you want to meet a grumpy man like me again?” He asked

“It was fun chatting with you, and I really want to make at least one friend here.” I said thoughtfully.

“I’m sure you’ll find some other people who are way better than I am and will probably treat you better.”

I blinked a few times “Well, if you care about my well being already then I don’t think you’d make much of a bad person so, could I get your phone number?”

“No, I already told you my name, won’t that satisfy your need for today until the next time?”

“I won’t leave until you give me one, so thank you very much for my prize.” I reached out my hand, waiting patiently for a piece of paper. There’s no way I’ll let a possible future friend pass by like that. Since I’m in dire need for some people who I could lay my walls to rest to, and just tell all my worries to. Sure, he’s an asshole, but It’s quite obvious that his heart is in  the right place, otherwise he would have left me in that alleyway.

“Tch, you’re really pushy, aren’t you?” he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a piece of paper to scribbled down his number. I hope he’s not giving me a random one. Well, I can test that. He stepped towards me and pressed it to my hand.

“Thanks.” I grinned and pulled out my mobile.

“Wait, why the fuck didn’t you just let me save it into your phone in the first place?”

“Huh...ah..sorry, I just wanted to see what your handwriting is like.”

“Shitty brat. For what would you need to know that kind of thing?”

“In case I find a love letter in my inbox, so that I could decipher it with all the handwritings that I’m going to collect.”

“Why the fuck do you think I would write a shitty love letter to you?”

“I don’t know, because you love me?”

“Don’t be a little shit now.” He punched my shoulder and I giggled in response.

“Why wouldn’t you? I’m fabulous.”

“As fabulous as a shit pile can be.” he retorted.

“Fuck you Levi! I know you like me or else you would kicked my ass and thrown me into the trash, or something. Oh and you gave me your number as well, so you don’t mind my company as much as you’re letting on.”

“Get going already Eren, I have some other business to attend after this. As far as liking goes, I like your ass, not you as a person.” Okay, now I was blushing again. “Maybe I like your face in that shade of red as well. Jesus, kid you’re too easy to tease.” He smirked at me.

“Fine, I’ll see you soon.” I said and rushed to my apartment with my bags. I searched for the keys that I have somewhere in my pockets, I looked back only to see him still standing there watching me.Okay,why? I wonder. I felt the keys right under my fingertips and pulled them up to unlock the door.

As I got inside I let my eyes find the number to my own door and found that it was on the second floor. Thank god. I opened the door and let my hand wander around to find the switch. Where the hell is it. I felt a click go right under my hand and the bright lights almost blinded me. Almost. I shut the door and walked over to the window, and saw the dark figure retreating somewhere. Was he really watching this whole time? Really? Welp, doesn’t matter right now, but before he could completely escape from sight I pushed the call button on my mobile. I heard two rings go off until the familiar voice asked me “What?”

“Nothing, just wanted to make sure that you didn’t give me a false one, is all.”

“Jesus, Eren you could trust me at least that much.”

“Trust ok, but check,can you see where I’m coming from?”

“Yes yes, whatever, just cancel the call now.”

“No, you hang up.” I replied

“Really?Really Eren? Are we really going to do this?”

“Why not? I always wanted to pretend that I have a lover with who I’m all lovey dovey.”

“Well shit, since I’m not the most romantic one  I’m hanging up.” I heard a beep sound come off my phone. Jerk, but I swear he was quite amused with my actions.

Better start unpacking my stuff now, or go look around. Yeah that sounds like a better idea.

All the rooms were normal. Pretty much empty and looked spacious enough for one, or if there really was an emergency, two at most. I hope that there won’t be those kinds of problems surfacing any time soon. I huffed and walked over to the bags that still needed unpacking. I searched for all the things that I will have to put into the closet then I searched for my cleaning products, namely toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and other shit like that, I could bring to the bathroom. Then I moved with the rest of the bags content to the bedroom. I took out my blankets, sheets and pillows to throw them on the ground,picked up the sheet to lay it nicely on the mattress,and straightened it a little until I was satisfied with the result. Then I took my pillows and just threw them on. I didn’t care where they landed really. I’m a messy sleeper anyway. I took my blanket and just spread it on the bed. I’m really lazy right now and I’m not going to have any visitors any time soon anyway, so why bother?

I kneeled back down to take out one of the frames that contained a picture of me and my friends, all together smiling. At the back Sasha was eating a potato and Connie was scolding her for doing it right now, but instead of letting his words get to her, she continues to munch happily. Ymir had thrown her arm around Christa and just smiled into the camera, while Christa was smiling while blushing a little. Berthold was keeping his eyes on Annie, who was standing in the front with a bored expression with a glint of happiness, and trying to focus on what Reiner was talking about the very same time.

Jean was eyeing at Mikasa at the corner of his eyes. Creepy, and I have no idea how Mikasa didn’t notice the constant stares. Bless her obliviousness on this one. Marco was standing right beside Jean, lips turned up. I swear to god that Marco liked Jean, and vice versa. That idiot just hadn’t even realised his own feelings, but it’s too late now. Armin had a book in his arms, his most favorite one by the way, looking straight at the camera. Mikasa was just like Annie, only with a small smile gracing her lips.

I was in the middle of the whole picture with Mikasa on my left and Armin on my right. There were also all our parents, looking all proudly at the camera.

I smiled at the picture when I remembered that this one was taken when we first arrived back from our little trip. We all wanted to remember that moment when we were so content with everything. I gulped, trying to swallow down the tears that threatened to spill, but failed miserably. I felt hot water flow from my eyes down the cheeks until they dropped to the ground. Armin, Mikasa, everyone..why did you have to leave me? I brought the picture up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. Even my mom left me. I sniffed. Why did this have to happen to them? Why did they have to leave me alone? I hiccuped and let the tears fall freely. I’m all alone now. “Please come back.” I knew what I was asking for was impossible, but that didn’t stop me from begging for it. “I’m sorry for being a little shit and always troubling you guys.

I’m sorry...” I hiccuped again.

“I’m so sorry for everything I had done...I loved you guys.” My voice cracked at the end. “ I want you guys to know, that I loved you all. You were the best thing that have ever happened to me.” My tears kept on streaming down my cheeks. “I will keep on treasuring the moments that I was blessed to spend with you all.” I whimpered and cried “I’m sorry I couldn’t even make it to your funerals.” I whipped some of my face “I’ll do my best to live out my life as fully as I can. I will visit your graves, even when I’m going to be living in another state somewhere in the future. I promise you that much.” I crawled onto my new bed and just layed there with the picture tightly clutched to my beating heart..

I don’t even know how long I was there just laying down and crying. But I know one thing, and that’s when I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes to get the annoying sleepiness out of them.I stood up and searched for the clock that I have put on the counter. It was already 4 PM, what? But, I just got here around 9 AM. Did I cry myself to sleep? Apparently the answer was yes. I went to the bathroom to check on my appearance which was good enough to let it slide as ‘I just woke up’ face, not the ‘I was crying’ face. Rushed to the door and opened it, only to find a old lady standing there with a pie. Who is she?

“Uhm, who are you?”

“Oh yes, I’m your neighbor next door and just wanted to greet the newcomer. I made a pie as a present for you.”

“Oh, thanks that really wasn’t necessary.”

“So how do you like your apartment so far?”

“Oh it’s great really, thank you for asking. How was your day so far?”  
“It was good with the exception of some minor accidents.”

“I hope you didn’t gain any injury with those accidents.”

“Luckily I didn’t.”

“Oh I was being rude, would you like to come in?”

“No, no. You’re still unpacking your things and you look really tired. The trip here must have been really exhausting.”

“Oh yeah. My name is Eren Yeager.”

“My names Maria Stone.” We shook hands and she gave me the pie. I said thanks again and we parted ways with this.

She was nice. I really hope that everyone else is this tolerant as well. I smiled at the small token in my hands and went to the kitchen to eat it. I didn’t even realise how hungry I was until now.

I sat down on my chair and dig straight in. Mm, this is really good. Well, it was so good that I ended up finishing it in one go. I was so full after that, I almost felt like throwing up. But I couldn’t quite do that since I still had to go look where my job place exactly was. I don’t want to end up being late just because I didn’t know where it was. Maybe I could call Levi and let him help me find it since he thinks I have a pea sized brain anyway. So why not? I’m sure he knows where it is. He obviously knew where this street was in a huge city so why wouldn’t he?

Well, he’ll mouth my ear off for probably disturbing his whatever doings, but I didn’t give enough fucks to care. I picked up my phone, dialed his number and called. It didn't’ take long for Levi to pick the damn thing up since I heard an annoyed voice answer with “What the fuck do you want again?”

“Ah since you were so nice and brought me to my apartment, could you help me again find my work place?”

“Ask the other fucking people while you’re searching. I’m not your personal coordinator. ”

“I know, but I enjoyed your humble company. So will you come to grace me with your presence and save me from my distress?”

“Cut the crap with being polite all of a sudden. I won’t fucking come. What the heck are you on? Last time I was anything other than nice to you.”

“Oh come one Levi. I liked your presence, is that enough of an answer? Oh and I’m on I-Would-Like-To-Find-My-Work-Place-So-I-Wouldn’t-be-Late-The-next-Day-Because-I-Was-Fucking-lost.”

“That’s a pretty long name for a drug, you know.”

“I know, so will you move your sexy ass over here already?”

“Oh? So I have a sexy ass. Yeager, I can’t believe that you’re flirting with me.” He purred “But guess what, the most bangable ass here in this city is...”

“Whose is it?” Okay I was curious now.

“You really are dense aren’t you? It’s yours Eren...” The way he said my name this time made shivers go down my spine.

“So, will you come or not?”

“You’re avoiding the topic now? Fine brat. I declined before, but you’re a shitty brat and won’t let me say no, am I right?”

“Correct, now that you know, be in front of the building where I’m living at 6, okay?”

“Fine.” He said in annoyed tone and added a sigh at the end.

“Great!” I hung up and went to the bathroom to make me look more appealing. Not that I wanted  to impress him or something. It’s just so people wouldn’t stare at me weirdly. I striped off my clothes and took and nice warm shower. I came out when I thought that it was enough of skin scrubbing. Went to my room and took out a white shirt and blue tight jeans. I walked to the mirror and thought that I like the messy look I had, it suited me.

I took a peek at the clock and saw that it was almost 6 already. Instead heading to the door I hurried to the window to see if Levi was waiting down there. Oh and I did find a dark figure standing down there. He lifted his head up and locked gazes with me. I waved and signed him that I’ll be down in a minute. I quickly hurried down the stairs since I had a feeling that Levi really hated waiting.

“Hey!”

“Where the hell does your shitty ass want to go?”

“But in the phone you said I had a sexy bottom.” I whined.

“Yeah, that’s what I said, but don’t you ever forget that you’re shitting with it as well. So if you want me to screw you then you bet I want it squeaky clean. Now where the hell do you want to go?”

“Haha, very funny.” I laughed a dry laugh. “I never said I want you to bang me. By the way I need to see where Sinas’ Photography is.”

“Well, you don’t want me now, but soon you will.” He started.

I followed suit and asked “Is that a promise?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” He shrugged and picked out a package of cigarettes and took one out to light it.

“You’re smoking? Wow so hard core.” I mocked.

“Don’t get cheeky you shitty brat.” He inhaled the toxic gas and turned his face to me and exhaled. I started to cough wildly and tried to say something without stuttering too much, but failed miserably. “Y-you” chough “a-ass-assh-” hacked a little “asshole”

“What a surprise, you finally figured it out. What? Do you want me to give you a trophy or something?”

“A free meal would be nice.” I encountered his sarcasm.

“Oh really? Well too bad since I didn’t bring my wallet with me. I bet even if I did, we would really go and eat somewhere you would eat way too much. Am I right?”

“How did you know?” I asked awed but came up with something else to say as well “Are you a secret stalker or something?”

“Who the fuck would stalk a kid like you anyways? It’s freaking obvious. I could read it from your face, dipshit.”

“Oh well, what else do you know about me without me having to tell you.”

“Don’t push it, my magic works only when I want it to and right now I’m not in the mood.”

“So how come you know the place I want to go to without having to search it up on google maps or something like that?”

“I only know my way around a quarter of this city like the back of my hand. The other part is unknown to me as much as it’s to you. Never felt the need to go there and probably never will.”

He blew more smoke out of his mouth.

“How long did it take to get to know it so well?”

“A year.” He answered shortly.

“Oh...” I said, unsure if the time span was short or really long.

“What brought you into this shitty town anyway?”

“Ah, they invited me to come and work for them after I had graduated the college as the best one. Honestly I have no idea what’s so difficult at taking good quality, beautiful pictures.”

“Lucky bastard, some of us have to find one and you just get one thrown under you feet. Plus you have now a choice  to decline and search a better one at that.” He said letting a pause in, but I knew he had something more to say so I didn’t interfere. “Oh, probably it’s the knowledge of what fucking angle to take it. Maybe some people have really shaky hands and can’t take a proper one without getting a blurry one in the process? Or maybe they also aren’t as creative with choosing the places on where to take a fucking picture? Ever thought about that?”

“Well..yes, but..”

“But what?”

“It’s still not difficult enough to take a single picture.”

“So what? Their pictures are not as good as yours so shut the fuck up.”

“Sorry...” I mumbled.

“Whatever.”

We walked side by side letting the comfortable silence take over. Every time we took a turn I tried to memorize it. It’s kind of difficult since there are a lot of turns involved in this case. God will I somehow know my way back? Well, I can still ask Levi to walk me back as well. Should I go eat with him somewhere as well? The food would be on me since he doesn’t have his wallet and it’s also for sticking with me. He’s not a bad company really. If anything, I’m really enjoying it.

Beside, I would always pick him before someone else who would try to be polite with me. I don’t know, the way he speaks to me makes me think that we’ve know each other for a long time by now. It feels nice, really nice. It makes me happy to think that he treats me  like one of his friends or something. That’s also why I’m not holding back with some of my own comments. I let a small warm smile appear on my face.

“What are you smiling at?”

“I’m just content, is all.”

“Honestly, I would call you a weirdo now just because of the fact that you’re happy about being taunted.”

“No, no that’s...that’s not what I meant by it!” I defended and felt my cheeks heating up a little.

“Correction, that was totally what you meant by it. Oh god kid, you’re such a masochist.”

“Am not!”

“Are so!”

“Am not!!”

“Are so! Don’t you argue with me any further. I can read you like an open book honey, so don’t even bother with trying to deny it.” I saw him smirk and I only growled in response.

“Am not.” I added the last part as a whisper.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” I said a bit too quickly with a high pitched tone.

“Whatever you say honey, whatever you say...”

“Stop calling me honey!” I still felt my cheeks dusted with rosey red and I had a feeling that it wasn’t going to subside soon enough.

“Oh? You don’t like it? Fine how about babe? How does sunshine sound? Or how about bright eyes? Or why not sweetie?”

“Stop!” I felt my cheeks heating up even more and I punched his shoulder, hoping he would get the message, but apparently he liked my reaction a little bit too much. Shit.

“I told you to stop with those girly punches honey.”

“Shut up!”

“I refuse! Oh look we’re here now!”

Wha..ah We really are here. It’s much bigger than in the images on their website. Amazing, so this is going to be the place where I’m going to work at? I started grinning and it almost felt painful. Almost.

“Will you stop drooling already and get going?”

“Huh?”

“You.Your ass.Move?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, I just wanted to see the way here that’s all. So do you want to go somewhere and have dinner with me?”

“Cute, were you planning this the entire time? But okay, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“D-d..date?! No I meant like as in a friendly one. I didn’t mean to..uh...um..” I trailed off unsure what I wanted to say. What the hell did I want to say?

“Relax kid, I’ll bang you later, no worries so stop being shy okay?”

“Wh..WHAT?!”

“What? Fine I’ll say it one more time. I will stick my dick in your ass. Does that make enough sense?”

“Will you stop talking like that? I’m not searching for a one night stand!”

“Me neither, since I want to fuck that pretty ass of yours for a little longer than that.”

“QUIT IT!” I shouted out of pure frustration. I have no idea if he’s serious or joking anymore. What the hell did I get myself into. Okay, I was panicking already. I need to calm down now.

“Then I’ll see you blush like that as well in bed, which is damn sexy so you better keep up with that. I bet every man here would want to eat you up when they get to see those pretty eyes of yours look up through half lidded eyes and beg to go faster.”

“LEVI!” We were out in the open and fuck yeah it seemed like I really liked to cause a scene here.

“Okay, okay...I’ll stop for now.”

“I only asked you out for dinner not a Hey-Man-Let’s-Fuck-NOW. We’re also out in the open and I can feel their eyes on us.”

“Well, let them watch. They better know where to keep their dirty hands off since I’ll be the one to take the first bite.”

“What the hell Levi? You can’t go on and own me. I thought you promised to stop.”

“Correction, I can and I didn’t say for how long.”

“It was supposed to be a simple dinner, what on earth made you think that it was going to be some fucking in a hotel room until we die of exhaustion or old age?!” Quite frankly I have no idea which ones was going to happen sooner. “And I have no idea where or how you made those assumptions and I have a feeling I don’t even want to know.”

“Oh, you want to do it that long. Fine, I’m in...and when I say in...I mean me and you on the bed with my cock inside you. I’ll be the dom all the time, got it?”

I only stared at him incredulously. How can he say all these things with a straight face. Is this guy for real? How come I wanted to be friends with him? Okay, you know what? I’ll take every nice word I said about him back. I didn’t know he was so full of dirty thoughts. Seems like his words are holding no filter at all.

“You know when people are silent, it means that they are agreeing. I’ll take that as an agreement. I’ll be fucking you senseless, don’t worry about it.”

Yeah, definitely no filter whatsoever.

“You’ll be paying since you know. I forgot my wallet.” He walked again ahead away and spinned around to look at me while raising an eyebrow “Close that filthy mouth of yours, nobody wants to see your yellow teeth.”

“They’re not yellow!”

“Glad you came back from the dead sherlock, now come on.” Oh, he said it only to wake me up from my daze. I hurried after him and we were once again walking side by side.

“So, do you know any good places to eat?”

“Of course I know, dumbass. I know this place like the back of my hand, shit stain, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

~***~

We arrived at a place that said Garrison restaurant. What an odd name for a restaurant. Guess they really weren’t creative with the names huh?

“What are you waiting for, I’m fucking hungry.” He went inside and let the door close leaving me outside. Jerk, I guess he’s more eager to eat than I am. I entered it as well and looked around. Well, let’s just say when the food here isn’t any good than the restaurants look certainly is.

“Oi Eren, follow me.”

“Ah, yeah okay.”

We sat down at the end of the room near a window. How romantic, I mean how private yeah. That’s exactly what I meant to think.

We both picked up the menu. I started to search for something to eat. Well, he probably didn’t care about what he’s going to take or anything in that case since he was fucking staring out of the window. The waitress already was near us and asking what we would want to eat. I shuffled a little bit more and placed my order. It was the cheapest thing here and I think I have eaten it before. So the outcome can’t be anything bad right? She turned to Levi, but he took a peek only now at the goddamn menu and said he wants the same thing as I.

We waited in complete silence for our dinner to arrive, but it was a comfortable one. I’m not really complaining. Oh wait, now that I mention it, wouldn’t that count as, naah. I brushed the thought off since it really wasn’t worth the time.

It took about 17 minutes for her to come back and serve us our meals. It looked better than expected and definitely smelled good as well.

“Kid, stop drooling.” he said,matter of factly.

What? Was I drooling? No way. I lifted my hand to wipe my mouth, but there was nothing there. I looked at him and said “I’m not drooling.”

He raised one perfect eyebrow and replayed “You are, but not visibly. It’s like you never ate anything.”

“Oh...” I let the words register into my mind and said “asshole.”

“Well, that’s quite a remarkable discovery, want to tell me how you found that out?”

“I would, but  I’m afraid I would let some inappropriate words slip in.”

“You could try.”

I shrugged as a reply. I didn’t feel like trying to start a conversation based on how I found out that this guy sitting with me is an ass. It would be too much effort and beside the point, I think he would have thrown some stupid comments in while I was at it. I didn’t want to think anymore since this dish in front of me looked really inviting, so who was I to deny eating such precious food, that I’m also going to pay for. I took one bite and hummed since it was so delicious. I ate more and more. This was so good.

“This is shit.” I heard Levi say. Wait, what?

“Huh?”

“I mean, the flesh wasn’t ready to be served at all and the sauce needs to be salted a bit more.” He continued.

“How would you know? I think this is really good.” I encountered and was honestly confused by his antics. Why would he say that. Is he really that picky? If so then he’ll have a hard time to find someone who would do the cooking exactly the way he wants.

“Yeah, for you maybe, but in reality this isn’t well done today. I would know since I’m a chef myself.” My features lightened up instantly.

“You can cook?!” I asked even though I heard him I needed to confirm I didn’t hear anything wrong.

“Yes, kid. I can cook. Now will you sit back down?” He was visibly irritated with my outburst. I didn’t even realise that I stood up the instant I heard him mutter the information. I looked around and saw that people were staring at me. I slowly sat back down and felt once again heat rise onto my cheeks.

“Sorry...” I mumbled. I raised my eyes at him and asked the next question that jumped onto my mind “Will you cook a dish for me?”

“No.” he said sternly.

“Why not?” I whined.

“One, I’m not in the mood since I will do that at my work anyway. Two, I don’t have time for that. Three, why would I?”

“The next time we meet up and you have time to spare for me, then you could cook, right? “

“Still a no.”

I pouted, but not for long. I came up with an idea that’s not so appropriate to mention here of all places. But I really couldn’t care less since Levi could always come up with something even worse than what I’m going to say.

“What about when you screw my ass and fall asleep with me in the bed? Will you then make breakfast?”

“So you DO want me to bang you.”

“Levi, answer the question.” I won’t let him not answer me.

“Fine, the response would be obviously yes, brat. Oh and I wouldn’t fall asleep with you in bed after having sex. First thing would be to go to the shower and rub each other clean, got that? Then we would go to bed and do that other shit that lovebirds like to do. Happy?”

I nodded furiously with a grin plastered onto my face. I think I’m getting used to the way he’s talking to me. We chatted some more about random topics this time, like weather, people and so on.

As we finished our meals and headed out I couldn’t help than just randomly start smiling like an idiot. I haven’t felt so happy for so long. Even though to some people he wouldn’t be the best company, to me he was more than enough.

“What are you smiling about again?”

“It’s nothing really.” I looked at him and could see that he wasn’t going to feel satisfied with this lousy answer. “I mean, this was a lot of fun. Albeit, you’re not the best company to have to some other strangers, but I don’t care. Like this, I felt like me and you knew each other for years now.”

“You’re a weird kid, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you like me enough to have had the will to put up with me today.”

“Well, that’s true. Not many stay around when they learn that I’m not going to stop with the shit and sex sentences.”

I giggled. “Maybe it’s because they’ll feel all awkward and embarrassed when you start talking in that context.”

He shrugged and said “Maybe. By the way, you have made those remarks as well.”

“Will you walk me home?”

“You don’t remember how you got here?” he asked and raised an eyebrow at me.

“Well, actually I do. It’s just in case. I mean I might end up lost and some shit like that. Can you?”

“If you do know how to go back then you better get going already since I have stuff to do now.” said Levi,letting a pause in before adding. “And no, it can’t wait any longer than it did already. Sorry, honey.” I felt my face color red again. “Okay, just stop calling me honey.”

“No can do, sweetie.”

He didn’t plan on ever stop calling by those names, am I right? Yeah probably so instead of staying there to argue with him, I turned around in the direction where my house probably was, yelled a ‘see you later’ at him and headed towards it. I didn’t hear him respond, but I do believe he muttered a bye to me under his breath. At least that’s what I want to think he did.

It has become so dark already, I hope I can recognise my way back without any problems. There aren’t many people walking on these streets anymore. Seems like everyone is satisfied with their doings for today.  It was 10 PM and I didn’t even freaking notice the time fly by when I was talking to Levi. Okay, the subjects always were ruined with his shit and sex comments, so what? At least it was fun.

I’m pretty sure that he’s a nice guy from the inside since really if it weren’t true than he probably would have left me on that street or like he said sliced my neck through or shot me in the head. Oh and even though I hate the pet names he’s calling me, they also hold some kind of affection in them. I guess they aren’t that bad...okay no. That’s a lie! They are really bad and fucking embarrassing at that.

Why doesn’t he feel at least a little ashamed of himself for calling an almost complete stranger honey, sweetie and some other nicknames that I don’t want to remember? Does he like me for real and has a weird way of showing it or is he just joking? Because, he obviously likes my reactions to them so it could be just a joke. But like I said they hold some kind of affection in them that I can’t quite point my finger at. I jumped when I heard something fall from behind me. I looked back only to find that a plastic bottle is on the ground next to the trash container. Jesus, I almost had an heart attack.

I didn’t even notice the footsteps echoing from behind my back until now. Wait, there wasn’t anybody there when I turned around earlier. I took up some pace and sure enough. They became the same amount faster than I did. Am I being followed? No way. Are you fucking kidding with me?

 ****  
  


I bet even if I did and we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I have the chapters done, so I really don't have a specific date time.  
> Still have no beta...Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love you all who read this bullshit of mine.  
> Tell me your thoughts of it. !Was it too long or something?  
> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger since this was going to get a bit too long in my opinion.


	3. Let's get some work done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Please give a lot of love to my beta puddinlegs(Archive of our own).  
> Thank you for your patients.

I don’t want to be pursued. This isn’t even funny. I’m in the middle of a street, where it’s extremely dark, with some kind of  asshole at my tail. Why? I wasn’t  in the city long enough to make anyone hate me. So why was there someone walking in the same direction as me, changing the speed when I am, and trying to keep a low profile? My heartbeat sped up.Is he some kind of a serial killer who just randomly chooses its victims?

I don’t want to die yet. If he gets me, he can already count on it that I’ll be fighting back. Even if it’s the last thing I’ll do! But I just can’t turn around and face him, maybe he really is some stranger who isn’t quite aware what he’s doing. Is that even a male? I heard a cough coming from behind me and it definitely wasn’t girly. Well, I got my answer faster than I thought I would. Anyway, if he comes any closer to me, I’ll make a run for it since I don’t want to go to my job with bruises on my face. They’ll fire me as soon as they so much as catch a glimpse of one injury that would indicate of a fight. I doubt they are willing to listen me. Then I’ll be jobless, and I really can’t afford it right now.

Am I close to my home yet? I hope so. I started walking faster when I realised that I really am close to my apartment. Of course, this guy wasn’t going to let me off that easily and did the same regarding speed. And the moment I turned the corner and saw the building, I ran as fast as I could to just get there. Hurry, hurry, HURRY! I fished out my keys from the pocked and prepared to use them any minute now.

As I got to the door I looked back and saw him running at me and he was really fucking close. I turned my attention back to the key and the door. My hands were shaking so badly that I had a hard time inserting the key into the hole. Come on, come one! Go in! Stop fucking shaking goddamnit!

I got the key in and opened the door in a flash and closed it at the very same minute. I leaned on the door frame and felt something bump into it and turned around to see through the tiny peephole that he was there standing. I couldn’t make out a face since it was so dark and his face was tilted down so the hood covered his features. The doors here lock automatically so I should be fine. That was fucking close, that was really really close. I don’t want to know what would have happened when he would have got me.

I was still visibly shaking and moved upstairs to get to my apartment. I didn’t think that turning on the lights was a good idea since then he’ll surely know where I’m living. Even though that might be a little bit pointless since he now knew which building my apartment could be in anyway.

I went to the window and saw the black figure retreating to somewhere. I breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the wall on my knees. I was heavily panting trying to breath in all the oxygen in this room. I can’t believe what just happened. I thought these kind of things happen only in some stupid books and movies. Why was he after me of all people? Wait, is he going to come back? I was trembling of fear by now.

Would he want to beat me up just as much as my father did? Only this time they’ll make sure to leave some marks on my face as well. I started to hug myself tightly. No, I won’t let anyone do this kind of thing to me anymore. I’m not a punching bag for anybody anymore. Even if I thought like that, I still couldn’t change the fact that I was shakiing. I tried to calm down,then I thought about making tea. That reminds me, did I even pack any tea with me since I forgot to go shopping for groceries? I proceeded to stand up and walk with shaky legs to kitchen to check. Fortunately I was allowed to turn on the lights here since that guy is gone.

I went through every damn cabinet there was and finally found it. I sighed in pure relief. Teas was always good at calming my nerves since mom always brought them to me when I was out of it. Then we would quietly sip at them in front of the fireplace and enjoy the moment. I put the water to boil for a little.When the tea was done, I went and flopped down on the couch and took some sips. I felt all my tense muscles relax in an instant.

I moaned at the taste since lately I haven’t had time to just sit down and relax. I thought about what today happened, what me and Levi were talking about,I tried to figure out why this man was chasing me, and then I started to reminisce about my friends and family.God, how much I wished to get those times back. I sighed and realised what they meant by, ‘you don’t know what’s good until it’s gone’. I smiled sadly. Fuck that.

I need to get some sleep now or else I’ll be a total zombie tomorrow. I got up to chance my clothes and jumped into the bed, but not before I brushed my teeth of course. I’m happy that I already know someone here. The thoughts of my family's happy times resurfaced and played over and over in my mind. I really don’t want to be reminded if this since I felt so in piece back then. I had a family to rely on, I had friends who were always there for me and yes that stupid horse face as well. I have nothing right now except Levi.

~***~

I heard my alarm clock going off and I reached out my hand to silence that crap before my ears start to bleed out. I searched the counter with my hand blindly. Where are you? Ah, there! But instead of shutting it up , I accidently made it fall down. Great. Fuck my luck. I opened my eyes and yes, I forgot to pull the curtains in front of the damn window and guess what? The sun was out and it’s rays were glaring right into my eyes.

Yep, definitely fuck my luck. I let out another groan. I blinked several times so that my eyes could get used to the brightness. Ah, my ears! They’re still being violated by this awful sound! I sat up and looked for the alarm clock. When I saw it, I reached for it and pushed the button to make it stop. I sighed and let out a yawn. I didn’t bother picking it back up and stood up. I headed to the bathroom to make myself ready for work.

I entered the shower to do a quick wash, but thanks to just waking up I was in a bit of a daze.  I got out and dried every part of my body. Ah, I have to go out and take some clothes that I could put on. fucking hell. I went to my bedroom again and came up with some good enough clothes to wear. At least in my opinion. Should buy some more which would be long enough to show my overall look. I stared back at the reflection of me and thought how messy my hair looked. I picked up the comb to straighten my hair, but as expected my hair isn’t tamable. I let out another sigh. Am I going to sigh a lot today?

Well, there is nothing I could do now anyway. I lazily walked to the kitchen to eat at least some breakfast, even though I rarely do that nowadays. Okay, coffee sounded good since I’m so fucking tired I swear to god, I could just fall down any second now and fall asleep on the floor. I’m pretty sure I would even find it comfortable.

As the coffee was ready to drink I thought of things I could eat, but that thought was quickly pushed away since ,once again, I didn’t feel like eating. And I definitely won’t  make myself do it.

I’m pretty sure that I will throw up. I have tried, but you know what? Life is a bitch and won’t let me have it the easier way.

When I was done with the cup of warm liquid, I put it in the sink to wash it later. Yes, I’m fucking lazy in the morning, I know. I’m really not a morning person.

The clock said that it’s a good time to leave now or else I’ll be late for work. I put my shoes on and before I left I also took things with me that I will need, such as my wallet, phone and sunglasses since it’s really sunny out there. I would know since the morning light almost burned my eyeballs out.Oh and keys of course, go to the list of important stuff as well. I locked the door and wondered while I was going down the stairs if I’ll have enough time to meet up with Levi as well later. I certainly do hope so.

I put on the sunglasses and exited the building. I breathed in the fresh air and relaxed for a little. Okay, maybe not really the freshest air on this planet, but it’ll do.

I should be fine walking through the streets right now since there are other people around as well. Oh, and this time I’m pretty sure that I know where I am going but who knows?Just in case I get lost i made sure to leave early, then I’d have time searching for this damn building, but not much. About 20 minutes.

I found it. And now I have some minutes to spare. I just stood there and stared at the building. I sure hope my soon to be co-workers are nice people. By nice, I mean that I’m happy enough with them and that they aren’t going to make me feel like the lowest pile of shit there.  Well, I better get in or I’ll be late, not because I couldn’t find it, no no no. That’s far from the embarrassing truth.

As I got in there I saw a woman arranging her papers, but when she noticed me , she turned her full attention to me. She had silky silver hair down to her chin. Her eyes were matching her hair color which by the way are the same color. She had glasses on and waited calmly for me to get to her.  When I got closer I saw her name tag read out Rico.

“Hi,I’m the new employe.” I announced.

“Oh good, follow me. I’ll be showing you around for a bit,introduce you to others and give a small intro on what you’re going to do.” She said calmly and started walking towards a back door. First we went to the office where my boss was. Rico knocked two times and waited for the boss to let us in.

“Eren good that you made it. I thought that you already changed your mind.” said Pixis.

Yes I already knew his name, it shouldn’t be a surprise since he’s the higher up with who I was talking through the phone and email. He sounded off though. Almost like a drunkard. Wait, is he drinking while at work? Really?

“Let’s go Eren.” I heard her say.

“What? Already?” Asked Pixis instantly.

“Yes, Pixis the sooner we get him to work the better.” she replied firmly and proceeded to walk towards another door. I could hear Pixis starting to laugh and said ”I’ll talk to you later Eren, oh and welcome to our small business.” I turned around to see a hand stretched out, I quickly shook it. Then I hurried after Rico to see where else she wanted to bring me. Apparently the first thing she wanted me to get to know are the people around here.

When she flung the next door open I saw a lot of people there and they quickly started to smile when they noticed me. Probably because I’m a newcomer and they didn’t want to make me feel uncomfortable. They all stood up and started to introduce themselves to me.I’ll probably never memorize their names at this rate. Like one was named Anka, then there was Mina, Tom, Samuel, and yeah. All those people overwhelmed me a little.

As we were done with the introductions she pulled me to the rooms and explained what they were for. Then she showed me what I was going to do while I am here. Needless to say that this was the best part. I get to go to some events and take pictures, I can also edit them here before I give them to the clients. Oh, and it was also mentioned that we all take turns on cleaning this place up after work. Well, the last one wasn’t anything I liked to hear since I really don’t want to stay here so long until it was already dark outside. The last experience I had, not so long ago, wasn’t the best one. If there was a way to avoid it, I would gladly do it.

“That’s all you need to know, you can make yourself at home if you want.” Said Rico.

“Oh, okay.” I replied and smiled at her.

“Oh and before I forget, it’s your turn today to stay here a little bit longer.”

“Why so early when I just arrived?” I asked with a confused face.

“We have already put you in the list since a week ago.” she answered.

“Okay.” I gave her one of my fake smiles. She turned around to go back to her work place.

Great, just fucking great. Fuck my luck. Why today of all days to pick? Why do I have to return to those lousy alleyways, where a certain serial killer could hide? Even if I were to go from another route, I doubt that I’ll make it back home. Let’s just face it, I’m bad at coordinating in unknown places, since I’ll lose my sense of direction in no time. Hell, I would probably end up walking the absolute opposite course of home. Or I would end up bumping into that guy because, yes, I had no idea where I was going.

Would Levi be too busy to help? I could try to call him later. Since I’m working right now, I can’t really call him right now since everyone is watching me like a hawk. I can feel their eyes bore holes into my back. Why are they staring at me so intensely? I looked back and saw everyone divert their gazes. What the fuck? If you guys are curious about me, why not come and talk to me? Or are they having something else on their mind? Well, whatever it is, I’ll go find it out myself. I fully turned my body around and walked up to them. By then they all set their eyes back on me when I just stood there.

“Is something wrong guys, since you were staring at me?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong actually. We were wondering why you just stood there, is all.” said Mina. Oh wow, I remembered her name. I thought I was really bad at memorising peoples names.

“I was just really deep in my thoughts, sorry.” I scratched the back of my skull awkwardly indicating that it was kind of embarrassing to admit.

“It’s okay, sorry we made you feel uncomfortable.”

“I’ll survive, no worries.” I said.

“Well, if you want to ask for help you can always turn to me. I don’t know about the others though.”

“Thanks Mina.” I turned around and made my way to the desk where I was going to work at and saw some papers there already. I guess I’ll start working then. When I read the papers I found out that I’m going to a wedding to take some pictures there,I like that idea.Then I had to do some picture editing for some other clients and so on.

~***~

It was seven PM when everybody left me behind to clean the building. I fished out my phone to call Levi and asked if he was free to help me. But he didn’t answer at first so I decided to just start with it already and try call him later. Surely he can answer at one point. I thought. I really don’t want to go through there in the dark alone anymore. I mean, sure I know how to defend myself but you’ll never know when you will lose a fight and maybe also your life.

I’m not willing to risk it right now. I promised them that I would live a full life and show them the world they couldn’t experience for long. I let out a sigh of frustration. No, I’m not afraid, I just don’t want unnecessary trouble. I was always a troublesome kid back then, I don’t want to stay the same and regret my actions like the ones I have made back in the days where I was with my friends. Better get to work, or else I’ll never get out of here. Of course I didn’t forget to give Levi a call.

~***~

After I was finally finished, I made a last attempt to call him. You better pick up now or else I’ll kick you the next time I see you. I heard the phone ringing, but like the last times, there was no answer. Yes, I should make him understand how important it is to pick up when someones calling you. It could be that he’s busy. I sighed and went to exit this place for tonight. My first work day was on friday. Good thing they’re closed on weekends.

As I was once again walking through these dark streets with no one around, I felt goose bumps forming on my skin. I don’t like it here at all. Thanks to yesterdays event I formed some kind of super hearing, since I’m jumping on every little sound that I’m hearing. God I hate this. Then there was a sound coming behind me and it was really close. I looked back almost immediately when I heard it. I saw a cat down there. I sighed. It was only a cat. I should stop being so terrified. It’s not like this person will choose me again. I crouched down to it’s level and started petting it.

“Aren’t you a cute kitty? What are you doing out here alone? Do you have an owner?” Judging from it’s strap wrapped around it’s neck, yes it did have one.

My heart sank when I heard footstep again. That person stopped right behind me and it seemed like he didn’t plan on moving away. I turned slowly around and saw him looking down at me with a gun in his hand which was pointed directly at me. We stared at each other for a little while when I decided to stand up slowly still holding gaze with him.

“Wh-what do you want from me?” I asked, trying to put up a bold face. Like hell I’ll let you just kill me. Just so you know, I’ll put a fight until the very end.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing personal.”

“Nothing personal?! If you don’t hold any kind of grudge against me, then why would you want to kill me?” I asked angrily. Fuck this guy, as if he’ll kill me because he felt like it. I heard him chuckle. That bastard.

“Yes, it almost has got nothing to do with you.” He said. What? I saw from behind him are coming two more figures towards us. They were clothed the same way as this guy in front of me. Okay, now it’s going to be a little harder to get out of here alive. I hope they don’t have some kind of a black belt or something, since in that case I’m definitely dead. I gulped and blacked away a little. I scanned the other two one last time and noted that they didn’t have any guns with them. If I could get this one right in front of me into my hands, then I’d be safe.

“What do you mean?”

“That new friend you made, you know the short guy with black hair?”

“L-levi?”

“Yes him. He rarely makes friends with someone. Honestly I think, he barely had any friends at all. So it was difficult to find anyone he cares about. we saw you and him eating a restaurant and it seemed like you had fun.”

“I just met him yesterday! I only needed some directions and he was willing to give me them. Afterwards I invited him to dinner to make up for it.” I’m twisting the truth by letting them know that that was all the interaction that was going to be between us. Besides there is no way in hell he would care about me that fast and I think it worked since they fell silent after that. Maybe they’re considering to let me go. The first thing I would do then, is call Levi and ask. And in case he doesn’t pick up again like the other times, I would search for him. Then I would hit him and make him tell me why they hate him. Or could they answer my question instead?

“Why do you hate Levi?” I can’t deny I was curious about it.

“Well, one he’s a pain in the ass for everyone here. Two, he was at fault that one of our deals blew up.Three, I don’t like his personality either.” He growled and all his words contained some kind of bite in them. Levi isn’t that bad, right? These people here in front of me are much worse since they are afraid to face him head on. Cowards. I heard my phone go off. Fuck, Levi you have the worst timing ever. Now they’ll learn that we were going to meet up more than once. Their gazes landed on my pockets and one of them asked “Who is it?”

“My mom. She said that she would be calling me today at one point.” Another lie.

“Give me the phone.” Shit, well what do I do now? Fuck you Levi. Why do you notice my calls only now? And it’s kind of your fault that I’m in this situation so could you not make it worse. He saw my hesitation and came near me to pull out the mobile himself. Fuck, what do I do? Kick him? No. Distract him? With what? Let him take the phone and tackle him the moment he looks at the cell and then try to get the damn pistol? Yeah sounds about right. As he fished the phone out, he took two steps back and looked at the phone. That was my chance, I jumped and got him on the ground in mere seconds.

I reached my hand to the gun and yanked it out of his grip. I tried to stand up but felt very strong hands grabbed me and pulled me away from their friend. I struggled to get free but it was in vain. Felt some other hands take hold of me to take away that pistol in my hand. He succeeded in it. I kicked my leg backwards to at least hit one of them and hopefully in the crotch if possible. I did get one, I felt one pair of hands leave me and started to push backwards to get the other one off me while he fell down. At that moment I would stand up quicker than him and make a run for it. Phone be damned.

The moment I felt us hit the pavement, I instantly stood up to dash in my apartments direction. I was stopped by the other one that I had tackled to the ground who threw a fist in my stomach. The impact made me lose my balance. I need to get back up and give him a ‘thank you’ punch in his face, but was again stopped when a pair of hands took a hold of my wrists and I felt them both being twisted to my back. I gritted my teeth at the pain it caused me and felt that man push my face to the ground, because of it I couldn’t hold my legs straight in front of me anymore. To make the position  a little bit more bearable I moved them away. So that I laid on my stomach, legs sprawled out.

“Well, well, well...seems like you two planned on getting to know each other after all and that certainly wasn’t your moms name flashing on your phones screen.”

I only glared at him. He cuckled and continued “Than he does like you enough to come help you out.”

“You’re wrong, I only asked for his number so that I could call him in case he forgot to show up at the restaurant.”

“Then why was he calling you now?”

“Since I needed help again. I’m new here so I don’t know my way around.”

“I don’t believe you. You lied to me before, so I would be a fool to trust your words.”

Fuck. What do I do now? I have to get up somehow that’s for sure.

“Oh, i know. How about we call him to see what kind of reaction he’s giving when I tell him that we got you on the ground at our mercy. ”

“He won’t give two shits about me anyway, so why bother?” I’m an idiot and a suicidal bastard. I shouldn’t open my mouth while I’m on the pavement struggling to get free.

“I can see why he would like you.” He mused and tapped on my screen to call Levi. He put it on loud speakers just so we all could hear Levis voice.

“Why the fuck were you making so many calls?” I heard Levi ask. Shit, please don’t make this situation any worse.

“Oh, Levi. It has been a while.”

“Why the fuck do you have Erens phone?” I knew Levi already was aware of the answer, but just wanted to make sure.

“You can very well guess why. We have him at our mercy here, you know? So if you want him back alive then...” he took the gun into his hand when the other guy gave it to him. He directed it at me, pulled the safety away. It was a loud enough to echo into the phone and he continued “You better come over here and surrender. Okay? We’re near his apartment by the way” Please don’t agree with him. I lied to this bastards face and sure as hell didn’t want to admit it. Sure I wasn’t really straight out lying, but I left that kind of hints indicating the things that I wanted them to believe.

“Don’t harm the kid, he’s got nothing to do with this. I just met him yesterday and you already took him as a hostage? We didn’t get even time to grow on each other. Talk about lame plans.” He grumbled.

“Fuck you Levi. If you really don’t care then I’ll just shoot him, will that be okay? I guess it is then.” He hung up. He walked towards me and placed the tip of the weapon on my forehead.

“Too bad he didn’t want to cooperate with us.” He only threw a comment about his plan and he already thinks he wouldn’t have cooperated. Levi didn’t even get to say anything like ‘no I don’t care’ or ‘fine I’ll be there soon so don’t get so pissy when I’m taking a while to get there’. Because that’s how I think Levi would have replied. I glared at him while I was trying to come up with something that would distract them.

“I know where he lives.” I lied

“Why should I trust you.”

“Since that asshole left me to die.”

“Well, I guess that’s a good enough reason to believe you.” He said and added “Boys, let him go”

That was surprisingly easy, these people are idiots. Having said that I still need to play cool and not run away when I’m freed. I felt a my hands being released and stood up at the very moment.

“Now, get going.” He lowered his gun and urged me to start walking. His friends stood now at his side facing me. Well there goes nothing. I pointed my finger behind them and said “Levi did come, look.” And all of them turned their attention towards where I was pointing at. I took that as a chance and ran. I heard them scream ,and some shooting noises. I turned some corners and squeezed myself into a tight alleyway to hide. I heard their leader shout ‘split up’, or something. I stayed still there and started forming a plan, as soon as I would see one of them I would hit this guy with this wooden thing in my hands. Then I would move the body a bit away and wait for the next victim to attack,same for the third one.

I already saw one of them standing right before me, searching. I lifted the wood and smacked him in the head. He fell down with no scream. Perfect. I did as I planned and waited again. The other one saw him on the ground and approached him to see if he was alive. I hit him as well, and before I could go back I saw the guy with the gun running towards me. Shit. He lifted it and fired. I tried to dodge them as good as I can, but still got some scratches onto my skin.

Luckily he ran out of bullets and had to throw away the weapon. Seems like he didn’t plan on letting me go now, huh? Like this, I might have a chance. I felt adrenaline take over my body. I kept my gaze locked with the figure and stared intensly at it while I waited patiently for him to be in front of me to try to punch me. He raised his fist so it would connect with my face, but I caught it in my left hand. Then I reached out my right to grab him from his collar. I turned around and kicked his foot to unbalance him in the process, and threw him over my shoulder. I quickly got onto his stomach and punched him in the face until would pass out. He didn’t resist much anymore.

My knuckles were stained by blood when I finally stopped. I got off and just stared at what I had done. I sighed and  looked around to see if anyone else had witnessed this. Good thing I didn’t find anyone right now. Only then when the adrenaline was over I felt pain everywhere. My legs wobbled when I started walking back at the direction where I came from. This wasn’t how I wanted to live like. I heard another set of footsteps approaching me in a hurry. Don’t tell me.

“Eren!” I heard a deep silky voice call out to me. This one was familiar. I turned around to see Levi run the last meters to me.

“Levi?” I asked in surprise because honestly I thought he didn’t care about me enough to come. “What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t care” it was a stupid question, but I needed answers.

“What are you saying, brat? Why wouldn’t I care? I’m not into letting some kid die because he just talked to me. At least not when I can do something about it. Or if you were dead now, I would make sure that they would pay for it.” he looked around and asked “Where are those assholes?”

“Oh them? I kicked their asses and left them laying on the ground.” I answered.

He looked down at my fists and saw blood dripping off of them “Not bad kid. Didn’t think you’d be able to beat the living crap out of anyone. So are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I smiled at him “and thanks for at least coming.”

“Was that the reason you were calling me like a fucking maniac?”

“No, not really. I just wanted you to walk me home.” I replied

He raised an eyebrow “I’m not your mom.”

“Yeah that’s true. I wouldn’t have been so desperate to call if I would have known another route to my apartment.”

“Why the fuck would you want to go another way?”

“One of them followed me yesterday and thought it would be better to avoid that way over all.”

“One of the followed you even before?” He repeated it as a question. “and you didn’t bother on texting me this shit?” he continued.

“Well, I didn’t, sorry?”

“How many friends do you have in this city except me, Eren?” he asked.

“None I guess.” I answered.

“So you didn’t have anyone else to ask either. Why the fuck didn’t you report that to the police?”

“I’m sorry?” I squeaked.

I heard him sigh.

“Are you sure that you’re fine? You’re bleeding pretty badly at your right leg.” he said while keeping his eyes locked down.

Huh? My what? I followed his gaze and sure enough I saw my jeans soaked through of the crimson liquid. I felt dizziness overtake me and started to swing a little.

“Oh, I..I didn’t notice that one.” I mumbled.

“Eren?” I started to have difficulties in hearing and barely heard him say my name. Then I started to hear a high pitched beep like tone go off. It became harder to stand. My vision was going black and then again came back. I lifted my hand to my head as if trying to make sense of what was happening at the very moment. I couldn’t keep my legs still anymore. I barely noticed Levi closing up on me and waving his hand in front of me. I couldn’t say anything like ‘I’m fine’ when I clearly wasn’t. I backed out and the last thing I felt was strong arms wrap around me to break my fall.

~***~

It was so soft around me. As if I was laying on clouds. The clouds had a fresh smell to them. I inhaled again so the sweet scent could invade my nostrils once again. Ah, a  light was shined on me. It’s disturbing my wonderful sleep. Wait, I’m sleeping? I slowly open my eyes to see that this wasn’t the room I’m supposed to be in. Where am I? Before I could start trying to remember I heard a door creak open.

“Oh, you’re awake” said Levi in a monotone tone..

“Why am I-” the previous actions before I fell unconscious came flooding back to me. “oh..”

“You passed out after seeing blood on your jeans.” He answered “but the wound wasn’t that huge to make you lose enough of blood, it was enough to make you feel dizzy though.” he continued “so I’m guessing that you rather fell unconscious because you saw so much blood.” finished Levi.

“Oh, sorry for the trouble I caused you.“

“Are you hungry?”

I couldn’t answer his question since my stomach beat me to it.

“I guess I am.” I started to blush from embarrassment.

“Wait here.”  with that he left the room and left me to my own thoughts for a while. When he came back, the food smelled fantastic. Oh yeah, he was a chef himself. I got all giddy since I didn’t have to wait long for him to make something for me.

“Here.”

I grabbed the fork as soon as the food was laid on my lap and digged in. I moaned at the taste of the meal, it was fucking delicious.

“How can you make this thing so delicious?” I said while I still had food in my mouth. I gulped it down in  haste to get some more of this irresistible food.

“Naturally since I really wanted to have some taste of that booty of yours” he said as if it was nothing important “you know what they say that love goes through the stomach.” I just stared at him mouth open and eyes wide “I wanted to use that idea to get laid.” he continued.

“LEVI!” I started to blush furiously. “Stop with those kind of jokes okay?!”

“Hey, who said I didn’t want to have some sexy times with you?”

“I’m a guy!”

“Wonderful, you just noticed?”

“No, I’m serious.”

“I swear to you I will ravish you if you keep on blushing like that.”

“Levi!”

“Honey, you aren’t going to escape me anymore even if you wanted to.”

“Is that how you flirt with people?”

“No. I’m flirting with you like that.”

“What makes me so special?”

“Your ass.”

“Levi!”

“Okay fine, your eyes as well. I want to see them full of lust while we’re doing it.”

“You’re a horrible person when it comes to courting.”

“What are you saying? I’m fantastic at it. You’re just not biting the bait.”

“Fuck you.” I buried my face in my hands.

“As soon as your leg is healed, your ass is mine to take.”

“Will you quit talking about my butt like that?”

“Not until I can grab it.”

I groaned into my hands as the only response.

“Hey, don’t pleasure yourself in front of me or else I’ll really take you right here and now.” said Levi.

“I was eating...” I mumbled into my hands. When I looked up, I saw a smirk plastered onto his face. He can’t be serious right?

“I don’t fucking care.”

A silenced followed after the last comment Levi made. I came up with a question which I wanted to be answered.

“Levi?” He hummed in response. “Who were those people? You know, the ones who attacked me and called you.”

“Some unimportant assholes, don’t worry about them.” He brushed the question off.

“Yeah, but.. why do they hate you?”

“Apparently, I some how ruined their deal with some guy who was fucking rich and willing to buy a lot of that stuff they were offering.”

“How?” I asked the moment my interest was peaked. He just stared at me and sighed.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. They won’t bug you now that you beat them in a fight.”

“Okay...”

“Besides, they once tried to beat me up for that, but failed miserably when they found their own bodies laying on the cold ground.” said Levi, but continued after letting a pause “You should have seen them.” He smirked. “It was fucking hilarious when they begged for mercy.”

“They begged?” I asked incredulously.

“Yeah, they were all like ‘please don’t kills us, we’ll let you have all our money’. They were so fucking stupid.” he shook his head “I’m not into taking human lives just for fun. Bunch of idiots”

“Yeah.” I couldn’t agree less. Even though Levi seems cold and stuff, he probably wouldn’t want to start killing others just like that. At least, that’s what kind of vibes he’s letting out.

“Since you were able to defend yourself, I guess I can keep you around a little longer.” he added.

“A little while longer?” I asked in confusion.

“Yes, kid. I planned on changing my number so that you wouldn’t be able to contact me anymore. Then you wouldn’t become involved with me.” he stated.

As the information sunk in, I started to grin widely. I did it. He’ll stay as my friend now, even though I didn’t know I was about to lose a contact any moment. I’m still very proud of my small achievement.

“Fuck, if you keep that smile on you, I’ll kiss you” he said “and I won’t care if you don’t want it.” he added. I felt my cheeks heating up and mouth forming to a ‘o’ like shape.

“Close that mouth of yours or I’ll shove my dick into it.” He started to smirk again.

“You wouldn’t!” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Oh yes I would, honey.” he got a little bit closer to my ear and whispered seductively “if you want to find out, you can try.” I felt his lips ghosting over my ear “I’ll assure you that I definitely will keep my promise.” I gulped audibly. “Now eat and then go back to sleep.” he said and moved away from my ear. I nodded my head furiously and stuffed my mouth full. I felt a hand ruffle my hair when  I finished. “Good boy.” he cooed and took the dish with him. I layed back down and let myself drift off to sleep.

 

 


	4. Let's have a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, in my country it's legal to drink at the age of 18. So this fic goes by my country's rules.  
> A lot of love and hugs to my beta oyasumimoonmoon.  
> Sorry for taking so long to update.

I woke up to  loud banging on a door. Huh? I automatically stood up to make my way to the person who wants to get in. I stopped halfway when I realized that this isn’t my home. I considered either going or staying here and lay back down on the bed.

I’ll wait for a while, maybe it’ll stop.One minute had passed and the loud banging noises haven’t subsided. Well, this must be really urgent. Why isn’t Levi answering it? Is he out somewhere? Maybe. I stood up and winced at the pain I could feel radiating from my foot.

There was no peephole. I sighed and hoped that this wasn’t a bad person. I opened the door to find a woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail and wearing glasses. There was also a man behind her who looked like Captain America.

“Hello?”

The woman looked a bit curious, but it soon vanished into a happy face. She jumped to me, took my hand and started asking a lot of questions “Who Are you? What’s your name? What’s your relationship with Levi? Are you two dating? Why are you in his home?” She was stopped by the man behind her when he rested his hand on her shoulder.  
“Hanji, I think you should better stop for now. You’re scaring him.” He looked towards me and smiled gently. He reached out a hand and said “Hello, my name is Erwin.”

I took his hand and shook it “Eren.”

When he let go off my hand the woman bounced at me again and said “Hanji!” she took my hand and shook it more vigorously than Erwin.

When she let go of me, instead of backing off she just jumped and hugged me really tightly.

“Hanji...can’t...breath.” I choked out since I felt like I was being squashed.

“Oh, sorry.” She let go of me almost instantly and only took one step back. I tried to get some air into my lungs. I looked up only to be startled by her face right in front of my own. I backed off, but she followed suit.

“So~” she said in a singsong tone, and approached me more while I was trying to get away.

“Why are you in Levis room? What’s your relationship with him? Are you two together?” she spout out all these questions, not letting me have a chance to answer them properly.

I heard a familiar voice behind us “Oi, stop assaulting him with your stupid questions. You’re scaring Eren with your nonsense shitty glasses.”

I looked behind and saw Levi standing just meters away from us with a bag full of groceries.

“Ah, Levi!” that crazed up woman ran towards Levi to hug him, but Levi dodged her attack gracefully.

“Aww..Levi~!”

“Don’t you ‘aww’ me. What the fuck were you thinking when you threw all these questions at him?” he asked, rather annoyed.

“I wanted to know if you finally found yourself someone. So is he your boyfriend or what?” she stared at him full of excitement while Levi wore a bored look on his face.

“No.”

“Aww...such a shame.” said Hanji.

They started to chat about something else I couldn’t catch since a certain Captain America started talking to me.

“How long have you known each other?”

“Huh? Ah, um, we just met recently. It hasn’t even been a week.”

“Oh, so you don’t know him that well yet. I’ll apologize ahead since he’s quite rude sometimes and makes jokes containing the word shit.”

“Yeah, but he likes to talk about peoples asses as well right?”

“Sometimes, yes.”

“What do you mean sometimes? He always manages to make the conversation go to the topic of my ass.“

“Really?” he asked, rather surprised.

“Yes, really. Is there something wrong?”

“Oh, no, nothings wrong.”

We paused and turned our attention back to the two in front of us, who were apparently having a heated argument over bread and butter. Levi was calling Hanji names while they were at it. Hanji was quite enthusiastic for someone who is being insulted. She was probably trying her best to annoy the living shit out of Levi.

“Are they always like that?”

“Yes, but it’s nothing to worry about. They’re very close friends even if it doesn’t seem like it.”

“Oh, okay.”

We turned our attention back to those two and just waited until they would stop fighting about which butter is better on one particular bread. Why does it matter anyway? They’re all the same anyway, right? All of them are edible.

Erwin seemed to have enough of their antics and made them stop. Thank god. I thought that Levi was going to throw a pan at her or something at this rate.

“So Levi, why is he in your apartment, wearing only boxers?” Hanji asked eccentricity. I now realised how cold it was here. I looked down and saw that she really was speaking the truth. I was wearing my boxers and nothing else.

“Because he was sleeping here.” said Levi.

“Oh~and why?” asked Hanji.

“Since he was injured and fell unconscious when I got to him.”

Now there was silence filling the room as if that wasn’t the answer she was searching for. Honestly, I can already see why they are friends in a way. They both think about sex whenever they have a chance to, probably.

“Why were you injured?” asked Hanji.

“Oh, I was being chased by some random guys who wanted to either beat me up or  kill me.”

“That’s terrible! Have you reported them to the police yet?”

“No, since Levi said that they won’t bug me anymore. I beat them up instead.” I answered. She turned her attention to Levi and he just nodded. There was a silence filling the room.

Erwin decided to break it “Let me get this straight.” he looked at all of us before he continued, “Those were the ones that were after Levi in reality, but instead they attacked Eren since they, at one point, saw Eren and Levi together. Is that right?”

Me and Levi nodded in union. That was really impressive. I said so little and he already knew so much.

“How did you know?”

“I was taking a guess when I knew that there were people who wanted to have their revenge, and you have been chased by a bunch of people. Besides the point, Levi said that they won’t bug you anymore.”

“Oh, okay.”

“What the fuck did you guys come here for anyway?”

“We were just passing by and wanted to know if you would like to come with us to a bar and drink, silly. Do you want to?” asked Hanji.

“No.” Levi turned around and walked to the kitchen to finally put the bag down.

“Aww Levi!” I saw her pouting, but she soon wiped off that face and looked at me with a smile. “Ooo~ Eren~! Would you like to come with us and have some drinks? I promise to you that we’ll have a lot of fun. We’ll get to know each other a bit more.” She said with a very loud voice. “And just maybe we’ll start to like each other a lot.” She walked up to me and threw her arm over me to pull me closer. I saw her wink at me. “I don’t see why not.” I answered.

I heard footsteps coming towards us and out stepped a very pissed Levi. I’m not really sure why he’s so angry right now.

“Oi, shitty four eyes, don’t go inviting brats like him.” he said.

“What do you mean. He is obviously in a legal age.”

“Eren’s not old enough to go partying with you. He needs to rest for a while anyway.”

While these two were fighting again, I looked over to Erwin who was peacefully smiling as if everything was okay. That was somewhat creepy.

~***~

Levi ended up coming as well. Levi said that he can’t leave me to their care and such. I don’t know really what they could possibly do that would cause harm on me. We’re just going out for some drinks right?

As we entered the club I saw a lot of people dancing on the dance floor. I saw Levi grimace at those people. I wonder why he pulled that kind of face.

“See, this is exactly why I hate clubs. Everyone so fucking sweaty and grind on each other while they’re moving their asses around the dance floor.” said Levi

“Oh come one. Don’t be such a party blooper. Besides, you came on your own free will.” she screamed out.

“Yeah so what? Somebody has to make sure that you’re not getting Eren in some kind of stupid trouble.” said Levi louder.

“Sure Levi, Suuuurree.” Hanji had a smirk plastered all over her face now. I have no idea what they were talking about. Why was she empathizing the last ‘sure’? I heard Levi click his tongue. That only served to raise more questions in my mind. Was what Hanji said to him really enough to make him click his tongue?

I felt a hand grab mine and being pulled to the bar. The owner of the hand was no one else than Levi.

We sat down and when the barista came to us we ordered our drinks and started to wait. Seems like Hanji and Erwin went to dance for a little while since they didn’t follow us.

“Why did you still come? I’m fine on my own, you know.”

“I know, but I can’t ever be sure enough with her around. I mean she brought you to the most shittiest club on this planet.”

“I think it’s pretty great.” I said while I looked around. If anything, this club was awesome even. Why would he say such a thing?

“Why do you think this is a bad place to come?” I asked.

“Because first of all, there are a lot of those fucking humans around. Second, it really fucking stinks in here, I guess they don’t know how to clean. Third,  here are a lot of shady guys here. Hanji isn’t aware of that fact.”

“Shady guys?” I asked, rather confused. Everyone here seemed rather happy and friendly even.

“I know some of them since I have met them on the street. They are searching for a new victim to have sex with.”

“Isn’t that bad? Why didn’t you report that to the police.”

“They are shady since they’re drug dealers, but in the club, most of the time they’re flirting with the woman here and end up in bed with them. Then those assholes leave without a word.”

“Oh, so those guys are searching for a one night stand. So what does it have to do with you still coming to this club when they are here?”

“I said most of the time. Other times when those assholes are piss drunk they snatch the very first guy coming out of the backdoor and fuck them. Since men have pride, they don’t want to report that to the police.” He said, and continued “Oh and in this city, it’s not important when the same sex assaults you.”

“Why?”

“Since they are fucking idiots who can’t deal with that without shiting themselves.”

I chuckled at that. “So you’re here because?”

“Isn’t it obvious by now? I want to keep that virgin ass of yours safe. I want to be the first one to shove my dick into it. Got a problem?”

“No...n-no that’s not what I meant, I just thought that...I could protect myself, is all.” I said, and then the information of what he just said sank in. “STOP SAYING ALL THESE WEIRD THINGS!!” I blushed furiously.

“Your brain is pretty slow today, you sure you haven’t lost it on the way?”

“I can’t have a serious talk with you ever, am I right?”

“I don’t know hun, you tell me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh yeah, you left your brain at home. Shouldn’t have said that.”

“You just insulted me.”

“Oh wonderful, you can process that much information without receiving an error message. I guess this situation isn’t as hopeless after all.”

“Levi!”.

“You know my name as well. That’s great!”

“Fuck you!”

“Oh, are you growing yourself a brain as a replacement? Didn’t know you could do that.”

That’s it! I stood up and went to search for the other two on the dance floor. Seems like today he feels like mocking me a lot instead of “flirting”

I looked back and saw those two sitting with Levi now. Great, whatever. I can dance on my own anyway.

Thank god I knew how to do some moves in a club or else I would feel really stupid right now. I’m trying to do moves that wouldn’t strain my leg too much. It still hurt a lot even when it wasn’t a deep wound. I winced sometimes when I felt that I put a bit too much pressure on that particular injured foot.

I felt some people start to grind on me. I sighed, clubs were great and all, but that wasn’t my favorite part in dancing here or overall as a club activity. Why people liked to do that, was beyond me. I moved away a little as if to let them know that I really didn’t want to have anything to do with this. But instead of stopping, they continued. What the fuck? I need to go and drink. Maybe then I wouldn’t feel as disgusted by it.

I started to make my way back to Levi, Hanji and Erwin who were all chatting with slurred voices. They were already fucking drunk? Seriously? I wasn’t even that long there or was I? I turned around to find a clock and found that yes, I have been there for about 1 hour. What the hell? It certainly didn’t feel like an hour.

I sat down next to Levi and looked at them. Well then, who's piss drunk now? Erwin shoved a glass to me and  said “Have a drink with us.” He hiccuped “It’s good, and don’t worry , it’s untouched.”

I felt Levi throw an arm around my shoulders and say “Yeah, Eren. Eheh...” He hiccuped as well and continued “What’s wrong. My brat can’t handle alcohol?”

I took the glass from Erwin and and drank it in one go. I heard them cheer for me when I finished.

“‘My brat’? I’m not yours.” I said and felt my head get a little bit dizzy. Truth be told, I really can’t handle alcohol well. But that didn’t stop me from always drinking.

“Who said that you never will?”

“Is that some kind of suggestion?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“You can tell me now.”

“I can tell you that tomorrow as well. Is that okay with you?”

“No!” I want to know now.

“Impatient little shit aren’t you?”

“Yeah...” I’ll be whatever you want me to be , just tell me already.

He leaned in to my ear and whispered “Tomorrow” he pulled away and chuckled darkly.

I felt another glass being shoved into my hands. I looked up and saw Hanji and Erwin smiling at me. They were waiting for me to take a sip or drink it all like the last time. I brought the liquid up and felt it burn more than the last time. Is it a stronger one? I didn’t have to wait long for that answer since Hanji said “This one’s stronger than the last one. How do you like it?”

“It’s good.” I wasn’t lying, it really was, but my head started to spin a bit more and I felt that, at this rate, my words will be slurring like that as well. They continued like this until I was piss drunk as they were. I lost every sense after that.

~***~

We got back to Levis house and entered with a lot of trouble. We weren’t thinking whatsoever of what we were doing. At first all four of us tried to walk in together, but since that didn’t work we tried something else. Hanji laid down and tried to roll herself in. She didn’t succeed. Then Erwin spread his arms wide out and tried to enter, but also failed. Then Levi picked me up bridal style and told me to be like a stick, but we ended up in a bush before he could take a step near the door. We were very clumsy when we tried to stand up since we constantly managed to tangle into each other more, or fall back down the moment we did get up.

We were standing outside his house, trying to figure out how a normal person usually enters since we obviously all forgot. Hanji was still on the floor laughing at me and Levis mishap while still holding onto her camera. Where she got it was beyond me.  At least I’ll know what I was doing when I was drunk, in case I forgot. I don’t even know why I agreed to this. Back then I didn’t want to have anything to do with alcohol, but for some reason I agreed without much of a hesitation.

Oh god, will I puke a lot tomorrow? Will I have a headache? Of course I will have all these. Levi and Erwin tried to force their way in and guess what? It worked. They were on the ground trying to stand up. Let’s just say, the view wasn’t beautiful since they didn’t move gracefully at all. Me and Hanji rammed in as well since we thought that this must be how to get in.

The door was closed after by Levi. I felt Hanji giggling on top of me.

“Mngh..Hanji, stop laughing about me and Levi falling into a bush okay?” I mumbled to her.

She started to crack up even more which was really annoying.

“Will you please get off me now?” I said to her, words slurred. Have I already mentioned to you how much I hate being drunk.

“haha...I..hahahhaa...can’t...haha...I’m...s-sorry!” she said between laughs.

I groaned in response. Suddenly I felt the weight being lifted off me and heard Levi garble out something “Get off my wife..shitty glasses.”

Then I heard her snicker at that comment. Well, I on the other hand was red as a tomato.

I knew they weren’t waiting for me to respond, but that didn’t stop me from mentioning what I thought “You should really stop teasing me like that.”

Rather than saying something, Levi reached a hand out to me and I took it. As we all were ready to walk, Hanji had an idea that desperately needed voicing “How about we play that bottle game? But this time, instead of asking truth or dare, we all give a smooch on wherever the place, the one who spinned it, wants the kiss to go.”

It seemed like we all were making a confused face since Hanji needed to explain a little more now.

“Like for example, I’m spinning the bottle twice. If it lands on Eren then he’ll be the one who is going to put his lips anywhere where I wish. Second time I rotate it, the next one it points at, will get the kiss. What do you think?” she asked us, estaticed by her own idea.

“Why the fuck would we do that?” said Levi.

“Aww, Levi~...don’t answer my question with a question!”

“Okay!” I agreed with that idea.

I swear if that alcohol wouldn’t be messing with my head, I wouldn’t have said ‘okay’ to that idea. We were all drunk as hell, there’s no way in hell there will be a good outcome of this game.

“I’m fine with that idea as well.” said Erwin.

Why the hell are you agreeing as well? Oh yeah, alcohol.

“Fine” growled Levi

“Yay!” she shouted happily “Well, then let’s search for a bottle and let’s get started.”

~***~

We were all sitting on the ground. Levi didn’t want to sit on the ‘filthy’ ground without something beneath himself. Even though it’s his house and it’s absolutely squeaky clean in my opinion.

“Levi will be the one who spins it first!”

He growled in response and took a hold of it and made it turn around. It was pointing at Erwin at first. The second time it landed on me.

“Okay Erwin, kiss his cheek.”

Erwin did as he was told and leaned in on  my cheek to give it a small peck.

“Now it’s Erwins turn.” said Hanji.

It landed on Levi and Hanji.

“Levi, kiss her forehead.”

“disgusting, it’s full of that sweaty liquid. Are you really expecting me to put my lips on there?” he pointed his index finger at her.

“Hey! That’s not very nice Levi!” whined Hanji in return.

“Yes, unfortunately you have to dirty your ‘precious’  mouth to give a small peck like mine onto Eren.” said Erwin sternly. Levi clicked his tongue and gave her a kiss on the forehead. That was the most shortest one ever. I’m not even sure they really got in contact. Well, not that it matters anymore since we’re moving on with the game.

“Okay, it was already Levi’s turn before so that leaves me to spin it. We won’t repeat a person on a first round. Everyone has to get a chance, okay?” said Hanji.

Everyone nodded as a response and waited for her to rotate it.

This time it pointed at Levi first and then me. We both turned to Hani and waited for her to tell us what to do or rather where Levi has to kiss me.

“ON THE LIPS!!!YAY!” She shouted out.

“WHAT?” we both asked in union.

“Come on! You can’t back down on this one! Levi~, kiss Eren already. I’m getting impatient.” She brought her camera up to film us performing it.

“What are you two waiting for?! DO IT!”

I felt like the camera was invading my personal space now since it was so damn close now.

“Levi, do it. Hanji said on the lips, so it’s on the lips.” said Erwin calmly.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” asked Levi.

“There’s nothing wrong in giving a peck on the lips. It’s like saying hi to one of your family members. It’s fast so don’t worry.” said Erwin with a small smirk.

Levi looked at me and that’s when all the things stopped moving around me. Is he really going to do it? Well, it’s true that it’ll be fast and such But it’s still a kiss! Come on, please tell me that this isn't happening.

I saw Levi crawl near me and lean in. Oh god. I’m not ready for this. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over.

I felt hot and soft lips meet mine and kiss me softly. He pressed a bit more and I accidently thought that it was a great idea to push back. Levi started to move his lips on mine. Wait! Levi is supposed to make it short and lean away by now. Why is he still at it? Why am I responding? Damn that alcohol. All of this is its fault! That’s right, I'm blaming all these actions on a liquid. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. We stared at each other for a while until our lips crashed back together. What the hell am I doing? What is he doing? He bit my lower lip. That made me gasp and leave my mouth open to Levi to invade me. He slid in his tongue and started to taste every inch of my mouth. I felt a hand take a hold of the back of my head to deepen the kiss. My hands started to move from his hips to his torso. Our tongues were battling for dominance. I started to moan into the kiss. I heard Hanji squeaking and shouting something I couldn’t quite catch. I was too concentrated on the feeling of Levis lips on mine. Levi was dominating me since I started to have less and less power in that kiss. It felt so incredible. When we parted again, I panted, trying to catch my breath. He put his lips back on to mine and I groaned his name out.

“Ngh..Levi..”

I felt a wet trail of saliva roll down my mouth. I didn’t even notice that I had my back on the floor with Levi on top of me. I can’t make him stop. I like this feeling a bit too much. But I have to try at least.

I pushed Levi away to say what I wanted to tell him “Ngh...Levi..you..hah we have to” I was cut off when he put his lips back onto mine. I shoved him away again “we have to stop Levi. You’re friends are watching.” I gulped at the sight of Levi being on top of me. Staring me down with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. “L-levi?”

He shook his head and got off me. “Let’s continue, Eren’s the next one, right?”

“Aww, but Levi! You can continue your make out session with Eren if you want. Oh and you can go further than just keeping your lips locked with him when you're in another room.” whined Hanji.

“No shitty glasses. We aren’t your personal porn show to watch.” said Levi while rolling his eyes.

“I never said I wanted to see while you two doing the do!”

“But you were going to film it right? Just like that damn kiss we shared.”

“Maybe~”

“Thought so. Now, Eren continue the game and spin the damn thing.”

I quickly obeyed and spined the bottle.

~***~

The game was fun and all, but we didn’t notice how tired we actually were until we fell asleep. Right on the floor. I think Erwin was the first one to pass out and then the next one was me. So obviously I have no idea who was the upcoming victim to close their eyes and succumb to the darkness.

However the next thing I saw when I woke up was, Levi sleeping on top of me. Why he was there or rather how, I have no idea. I looked around and saw a bottle on the ground and right next to it were Hanji and Erwin, sprawled out on the ground, breathing in and out silently.

I tried to slowly peel him off to stand up and go to the bathroom. Seems like I failed miserably since I felt Levi stir on me.

“Levi?” I whispered, in case he just felt uncomfortable and didn’t plan on waking up so soon.

“What is it?” murmured Levi in response.

There’s no point in asking him if he was awake or not since sleeping people don’t ask you something.

“Could you get off me? I need to go..” I whispered again. I didn’t want to be loud enough to wake up the other two.

“Can’t you hold it for an hour or so?” he asked.

“No!” I answered immediately.

“Too bad honey since you’re warm and comfortable right now, so I won’t get off.”

“Wait, Levi! I seriously need to go or I’ll pee on the floor.”

“If you do that, I’ll rip all your limbs off.”

“But it would be your fault in the first place!”

“I’m not the one who would piss on somebodys ground at the age of..”

“19.” I finished his sentence for him.

“Yeah that age. At that time I could hold it for 4 hours straight.”

“Liar.” I mumbled.

“If you want to test that theory, you would have to wait until I need to go.”

“Okay, I’ll believe you, but I’m not you.”

“Yeah, so? You can hold it for an hour at least.”

“I’m going to shove you off of me.”

“You can try that, but I can assure you that...” he let a pause in “you won’t succeed”

I started to struggle, but quickly noticed that he was right since at that time when we were chatting he used the moment to pin me to the ground.

“Fuck you Levi!”

I heard him snicker and then felt Levi smirk into my chest when he nuzzled into it.

“Your bed would be more comfortable than me.” I commented.

“It wouldn’t radiate the nice warmth out like you do.”

“Is that all of the reason, why you keep me under you? I can come back later.”

“I feel comfortable right now as well, so it wouldn’t be the same later.”

“Please get off me!”

“No. That's my final answer. Now shut up and let me sleep for a little while longer since the headache isn’t going to be nice. Let me enjoy the time while I’m not feeling it.”

Oh yeah, hangover. God, why did I agree in drinking? I don’t even remember what happened yesterday! Wait, I don’t have any memories. What the hell did I do? I hope it’s not anything embarrassing since I wouldn’t be able to live with myself anymore! Does Levi know?

“Levi?”

“What?” he snapped a little.

“Do you remember anything of what we did when we all were drunk?”

There was a long pause before he answered “No.”

“You too?!” I asked incredulously.

“Got a problem with that hun?”

“Yeah. How will I know that I didn’t do anything stupid while I was full of alcohol?”

“Easy, you won’t. But isn’t that a good thing? since then you won’t be reminded by your brain of every little detail of that day and night.”

“I suppose you’re right, but the thought of having no idea, isn’t any better!”

“Ugh, Eren..” I heard Hanji groan my name. I looked over to see her rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “Don’t be so loud, I was sleeping, you know?” she turned her attention to the sleeping figure next to her and said “Erwin’s also awake.”

“Sorry...” I said.

“It’s okay.” I heard Erwin say. He started to stand up and clutched his head and asked “Does anybody remember a thing about yesterday?”

We all said in union “No.”

“Oh, I don’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing.”

“Probably no ones knows” I replied.

“Oh~, Levi! When did you get so close with Eren?”

I heard Levi click his tongue. He started to stand up himself and respond “It was nice laying on top of him, but a certain idiot has a need to point everything out.”

“No no, wait. You can keep on laying on him!”

Well, that sounded familiar. But there was something different on that sentence which she spoke out this time.

“I don’t care anymore.” said Levi and walked to his kitchen.

Now that I was free, I hurried to the bathroom while silently thanking Hanji for this great opportunity.

When I finished, I thought it was a good idea to wash my face as well while I was already there. Can I use any of those toothbrushes as well? I thought for a while and decided to leave them for now and go ask Levi. It’s better to ask or else I might regret my decision later for just taking one.

I headed to the kitchen.

“Uhm, Levi?”

He turned around and asked ”What is it?”

I looked at the pan and saw him frying something “What are you making?”

“Fried eggs with a special sauce. Then I’ll be making pancakes with ice cream and sour jam. But I doubt that’s  what you came here to ask, so spit it out.”

“Oh, ehm...can I use any of your toothbrushes?”

“No. I’ll give you a gum so that your breath won’t stink.”

“Okay.” I thought as much that the answer was obviously going to be no, but I hoped.

“Eren, come take a seat next to me!” said Hanji.

I didn’t bother answering and made my way to sit next to her. It can’t be that bad right? I mean she is crazy and such, but Hanji wouldn’t start throwing some weird shit into my plate right? Erwin was sitting across the table and reading a newspaper.

Levi was done with the eggs and came to bring them to the table so that we could start eating already if we wanted to. There were about 12 eggs on it. I think. I’m not sure since I didn’t bother on counting them.

Hanji was the first one to pick one and start eating it. I was curious on how it tasted, so naturally took one as well. And t was soo good. I felt my mouth water the second I took a bit.

“mmm..” I hummed.

“It’s good isn’t it?” asked Hanji estaticed.

I nodded furiously in agreement. I ate a little more until I heard Hanji scream “Food fight!”  Wait, what?

She lifted her fried eggs from the plate and threw it directly at Erwins face. I must say, Erwins face was priceless.

He sat up and took his and threw it back at her. She dodged and took another to throw back.

“Fuck, Hanji! This is my kitchen!” I heard Levi shout.

She only giggled and continued on her fight with Erwin.

“Erwin! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING ALONG WITH HER BULLSHIT!? This isn't going to be easy to clean up!” screamed Levi to get their attention.

Hanji only stopped for a little and grinned widely at him. Lifted the sauce from the table and spilled it on me. What the? I stood up so fast and took something randomly in my hand and started to throw at her.

“NOT YOU TOO EREN!” I heard him say my name, but ignored whatever the content Levi used it in. I heard Hanji laugh so loudly that I also ended up cackling.

“Hanji!!” warned Levi. “You’re like little children in kindergarten!”

We ignored him completely and continued on making a mess in Levis kitchen.

I saw from the corner of my eye Levi take something in his hand and throw it in all our faces. We all stopped dead in our tracks and turned towards Levi.

“Oh, now I’ve got all of your attention, huh?” he asked, smug at how he stopped us from having our fun.

“I hope that you shitstains are ready to clean this mess up with me.” said Levi.

I reached out for my cup slowly, which contained juice. When I was sure that it wouldn’t slip out of my grasp, I pulled it fast and threw all the contents on Levi. Bad idea! Very very bad idea! He was beyond pissed with that little stunt I just pulled.

Hanji started laughing uncontrollably and said “hahaha...I….hhehahaheh..like him!” while pointing at me. Erwin was giggling as well.

Hanji walked over to Levi and took a hold of a bowl containing the batter and just randomly swinged it around. I don’t think I have to mention that it hit everyone in this room. I started to chuckle at our stupid food war. I locked gazes with Levi and saw him staring at me intensely. Oh. Oh no.

He took some jam into his hand and walked towards me. I froze in my spot and just watched him. Levi placed one of his hand to the back of my head and the other hand was pushed into my face.

“How do you like that Eren? I bet it feels very good. Doesn’t it?”

“‘mm, soeeyyy!!” I tried to say while he was intensely scrubbing it into my face.

“Sorry, isn’t going to cut it!” said Levi.

“Hahahah, Levi...you’re going to kill him! hahaha” said Hanji.

I felt Levi release me from his tight grip. I took desperate intakes of air.

“It suits you.“ commented Erwin with a polite smile.

“Thanks” I said with a grin plastered onto my face now.

I heard Levi growl.

“He looks like a princess to me! Oh and Levi is the prince since he looks so good in orange juice.” said Hanji.

I cracked up at that comment and felt like I couldn’t stop anymore. Hanji followed suit and so did Erwin and Levi. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. How long has it been since I laughed that much or had fun with people? I turned from giggling to a sobbing mess.

They stopped laughing the moment they heard a small whimper escape my mouth.

“Eren?” I heard Levi ask in a worried tone.

I kept on letting the tears roll down. I moved my hand and tried to stop them, but failed miserably. I held my head with my hands and continued crying.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” I heard Levi ask.

“It’s..nothing..”

They moved closer to me. Levi threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

“You can tell us.” said Hanji.

“I’m just happy...” I hiccuped. “I’m sorry. It has been a while since I had so much fun, is all.” I gulped and continued “I know it’s stupid.”

“Oh no, it’s not stupid!” interfered Hanji quickly.

I shook my head “I’m okay.” I lifted my head and started to grin at them.”I’m sorry for making such a scene.”

“It’s okay.” said Erwin. “But you have to let us know when we do something that would make you feel bad, okay?” he continued. “We’ll understand and stop doing what makes you upset.”

I nodded in response and added “You guys didn’t do anything wrong. It just happened.”

“If you say so.” said Levi and removed himself from me. He went to another room for a second and came back with tissues.

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

I dried my face off and blew my nose. I thought that since Levi was a clean freak, I shouldn’t give him it back since he’ll only cringe and tell me to keep it.

“Well then, you ass hats better start cleaning this damn kitchen.” said Levi.

I moved to start doing what Levi asked, but was stopped by the same man who said “You won’t have to.”

I stared at him wide eyed, confused at his random kindness.

“Hey! Why doesn’t Eren have to do it!?” whined Hanji.

“Since he was the idiot victim who went along with your stupid idea because he wanted revenge on you. Now move your damn ass!”

“What about Erwin, he only-” she placed her hand onto her lips and then said “Nothing.” She turned on her heels and hurried after Erwin to start cleaning.

~***~

After they were done and we have all changed our clothes, it seems like they left some clothes at Levis place, otherwise I can’t imagine them somehow fitting into Levis’, The raven  sent them off to the door. Hanji gave me a bear hug and also handed me her number in case I needed something. Erwin did the same and of course I also told them mine.

Now I have contacts in my phone. A smile spread onto my face.

“What are you so happy about?” asked Levi mildly curious.

“I’m happy that I gained more friends.”

“If that’s all that it takes to make you smile like an idiot than I guess the one who is going to have you as their partner must be having it easy.”

“Hey! Why are you calling me an idiot all of a sudden?”

“Because you are one...a sexy one though.”

“I thought you were done with saying all these embarrassing things!”

“Well you thought wrong.”

“I can see that.”

“You can hear it, dumbass.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

“I’m fine being a smartass rather than dumbass.”

“Fuck you Levi!

“Nah, it’s too boring doing it alone. Mind helping me out?”

I felt heat pool onto my cheeks “Yes, I do mind.”

“Oh good, I hope you don’t have to go take a dump since in that case, you would have to to go take a shower.”

“Levi!”

“Do you want to play a videogame?” asked Levi.

“Huh?” I was confused of the sudden subject change. I saw Levi pointing at the television where right next to it were video games and controllers.

“No way!” I said out loud, surprised that he would own something like that. I turned my head to him and asked “Can I?”

He rolled his eyes and gestured to me to go ahead.

“I’m going to re try doing some pancakes, okay?”

I nodded furiously in agreement. “Thanks, Levi!”

With that he left me alone with all these amazing games. I couldn’t wait to start playing them.

~***~

I heard Levi say my name, but ignored it in order to concentrate on the game in front of me. I was just about to complete level 10 when Levi pulled out the plug and walked in to my sight with it.

“Eren, I said you can come and eat wit me. Didn’t you hear me?”

“I was about to complete level 10!” I whined.

He rolled his eyes at me and said “I don’t care, get going.”

I tried to stand up, but winced at the pain that shot through my leg and fell back down.

What is it?“

“I was a bit too long in one position and didn’t even notice that it was hurting my foot.” I said through gritted teeth of obvious pain. Not from anger or anything like that. God, it feels like it was shot through again.

“Get up!”

“But I’m sick!”

He rolled his eyes “The only thing you’re sick for are your damn levels. Now get up, I’ll help you. By the way, when you’re leg is injured, that isn’t called sickness.”

Ouch, that hurt. He bent down to help me up. We went to the kitchen to eat those delicious things that Levi made. I continued to complementing him about his cooking skills. I asked him if I could stay for one more night since I was still a little bit scared of going home alone. I did annoy him with it until Levi reluctantly agreed to it but he did call me a scaredy-cat. I ignored it for the favor a getting to stay. I asked Levi if we would meet up after my work tomorrow. He agreed which made me wait for the next day eagerly.


	5. Time flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the others. Just because I wanted to leave you people hanging. I'm sorry (not really, but you wouldn't know.)  
> A lot of love to my beta.

I was woken up by Levi who knocked loudly onto the door and told me to wake the fuck up. He promised to do that since he didn’t have an extra alarm clock to make me open my eyes. But Levi was  good enough for this kind of job. If anything, waking up to his voice was something that made me feel all funny inside.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen only to find Levi making something good.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Cooking.”

“Yeah, but what are you cooking?”

“Stuffed french toast.”

“What is that?”

“Food, now sit down and start eating. What do you want, coffee or tea?”

“Oh, uh coffee would be nice.” I went to sit down, didn’t feel like eating breakfast today, like every other day. Yesterday was different though. I don’t know how, but it certainly was. It was nothing unusual to me by now. Sometimes I feel up to letting something thicker go down my throat and sometimes I would feel like throwing up from just the thought of it.

Levi placed the plate in front of me.

“I don’t want to eat, sorry.”

He raised an eyebrow at me “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t eat when it’s morning, usually. Yesterday was different.”

“Then make yesterday an everyday thing. Now eat, I’m not letting you go until you get this piece of french toast in your stomach. Or will I have to shove it down your throat?”

“I’ll try, but don’t blame me if I puke it all onto your floor.” I mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

“Good boy.”

Levis food was delicious as hell, but I still couldn’t shake away the need to just let all my stomachs content come back up and onto the ground.

“You don’t look so good.”

“I usually throw up when I eat something in the morning.”

“Why did you not do that yesterday?”

“Because I felt like I could eat?”

A sigh escaped Levis lips. Next he asked me in a worried tone. “Will you really puke right now?”

I thought for a while and answered “No. I don’t think I will.”

“Good, now go get yourself ready so that we could leave.”

~***~

When I was done and ready to go, I checked one more time just to make sure I haven’t forgotten to do something.

“Are you done?” asked Levi.

I only nodded in response. We walked out and went our separate ways after he let me know in which direction he’ll be walking off to.

I’m expecting a good day since I don’t have any bruises on my face that would indicate something suspicious. Even though, I haven’t done anything wrong, my co-workers or boss, might not believe me. They don’t know me so who would blame them for starting to think poorly of me.

Once I was in the firma, I greeted every single person who I met on my way to the room where I’ll be working most of the time. That was quite tiring.

I huffed and sat down on the chair and inspected my work load for today. It wasn’t overwhelming, but it was enough to not laze around and do nothing.

Why do I still feel tired? I went to sleep earlier than I usually would. Or is it because I did that? Is my sleeping schedule that messed up? I let out a heavy sigh. I have to change that, I’m not in college anymore.

~***~

After work, I called Levi and asked where he is. He hung up and soon I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I was startled at first, but relaxed as soon as Levi started talking. Unfortunately, that wasn’t anything nice that came out of his mouth. Was happy that he still came though. My stomach grumbled, naturally I blushed a little. Levi asked where I wanted to go eat and I replied with where he works. His face was murderous and asked again, where I wanted to go. I gathered my courage and said the same thing what I let out my mouth earlier. Levi sighed and rotated on his heel to walk to his works direction. Where he just came from, I heard Levi grumble.

The food was amazing even though Levi didn’t make it.

We had a nice chat. Okay fine. It isn’t nice in any other person's perspective, but I thought it was.

He still managed to make some comments involving my ass in a sexual act, but they were bearable. I think.

~***~

He sent me home. While doing so, I didn’t see or hear any suspicious figures on the way. Maybe they are scared of Levi. Yes, he was good at glaring at people. I know it since he does it to me as well and at those times, I feel like a trapped animal who is about to be killed. Which isn’t a nice feeling at all.

~***~

It has been a month already since I came here. Everything went well in work. Me and Levi have been hanging out a lot. Of course in that time I got close to his other two friends as well. I have also met some other people whose names were Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld. They were really nice people in their own way. I liked Petra the most. I became friends with some of my co-workers. It seems like my life is becoming better and better. I didn’t mind that in the least.

I was glad  that Levi made it his routine to send me back home which also reduced the chances of me being attacked by those assholes again. Well, Levi did say that since I beat their asses, they’d probably wouldn’t show up either. I didn’t really care about that fact. I still liked his company when I walked back home. Sometimes he really made me feel happy and all giddy inside. Sometimes I felt violated by his words. But it was okay since he seemed to feel comfortable with me.

~***~

I was at home doing some minor chores. Everyday was becoming a fun day whether I was at work or just hanging around with Levi. Especially with him since we always manage to make each other laugh. Levi is really fond of making me blush furiously. He always has a fucking smirk on his face which I want to wipe off so badly. But I can’t since whenever I try, I fail miserably with me having an even more deeper shade of red  as my skin color.

I also noticed that the distance between us while we are sitting or walking has become smaller and smaller. Our hands and shoulders brush the others hand while we’re walking. When we’re sitting I can always feel his arm against mine. I don’t mind it in any way.

Is it normal to start staring at someone while they do something and just check up their body? My eyes always felt glued onto him the moment I thought he wasn’t looking.

I don’t think that it is. I’m a little concerned on that one. I don’t want to seem like a creep to Levi once he finds out.

I’ve been trying to get it under control, but unfortunately, I’m really shitty at it. Sometimes I feel like poking him, just so that I could touch him. Everyday our distance between each other shortened as well,much to my luck, which means that I’ll get to feel his skin or warmth more often without me really trying. I don’t know how I should feel about that, to be quite honest.

Everytime he talks to me, I feel like my day was brightened ten times. Even though he’s making terrible shit jokes, they always manage to make me laugh since they’re just that bad. Or I have become used to the humor Levi is using.

Now, there is this question that has popped up into my mind recently and ever since then, I haven’t gotten any peace. Most of the time I would stop thinking about it since I had something else to do and literally had no time for that. Now that I was at home and just doing something while it’s peaceful and quiet, I can’t help than just let my mind drift off to that topic.

Do I...do I like Levi? Not just in a friendly way. More like in a romantic way. Shit, I never thought about which gender I prefer so this is really difficult for me.

I let out a heavy sigh. Does he even feel the same way? Sure, he said that he was flirting with me, but I took that as a joke. It didn’t seem to me that he was doing that. Does Levi even like guys? Fuck, now I’m thinking of the most important question here. Yes, love doesn’t know the definition of gender, but that doesn’t say anything about someone else preferences. If people know what type of sex they want, surely no one would even spare a glance at the other gender. I know I would since then I would ask ‘why should I’? It’s that easy.

Am I going to drown myself in these thoughts? Probably since they have become worse and worse by the time.

Now back to the question, do I like Levi in a romantic way? Maybe…

Yes, he has no filter on his mouth, yes he’s probably not the best in showing his true feelings. If the thought of ever getting out a genuine smile of him is a difficult task, is anything to go by. Yes, he’s a neat freak and yes he likes to make me feel embarrassed, of course let’s not forget the fact that hes glares are really frightening. At the same time, he’s a complete softy in the inside. Like that time when he told me that I wouldn’t have to clean because of my  injured leg. Levi didn’t want me to put too much pressure on it.

Let’s not forget the fact that he still walks me home even though he could have stopped long ago. Oh, and when Levi always asks me if I’m okay when I suddenly start to think of something that makes me feel bad. I started to chuckle at the next thought. Levi also gives me something that he made for me to eat in the morning. I must say, I’m slowly becoming used to eating in the morning again.

Even though he doesn’t show it often, he’s happy when he’s with me and his other friends.

He also has a body to die for. Jesus, has anyone else been like, ‘hot damn those abs man’.

Because I know I have. Okay most of the time I’m thinking like that.

He’s also protective over the people he cares about. Like when somebody said something bad about Hanji, because at that time she was very loud and everyone could hear what she said. Levi glared daggers at this man and that guy backed away like a scared kitten. It was hilarious at that moment and still is. I have a feeling that if that person wouldn’t have left it at that, there’s a chance that Levi would have gone and beaten the living shit out of him.

Now that would have been a sight to see. Honestly this guy would have deserved it since he had it coming. Why would he even say anything like that if he didn’t have the balls to back it up? Maybe because he’s a jerk and doesn’t know his limits yet. I swear to god if Levi hadn’t glared at him or even attacked, I would have done it instead. Hanji might be loud and sometimes even annoying, but she’s now my friend as well.

Levi’s also fucking gorgeous. His silky black hair, well defined body, his face with those piercing storm grey eyes, lips that look unbelievably soft and a cute nose.

What am I going to do? Now that I think about it, I sound like someone who’s  in love considering how much affection I put in when I think about Levi. Okay, love might be a bit too strong since I don’t know the extent of how much I care. I’ll stay on the ‘like’ side for the time being. Well, now that this is clear. How do I find signs that Levi likes me as much as I like him?

Either I go straight to him and confess or search for little signs that would boost my confidence enough to go come out with it.

The latter would take too much time. I guess it will be the first one huh?

I went and picked up my phone to text Levi.

_To: Levi._

_Can we meet right now? I have something important to talk about._

_From: Eren_

 

I didn’t have to wait long for a reply since it came almost instantly.

 

_To: Eren_

_What’s so fucking important that you can’t write it and send me the damn message._

_From: Levi._

 

_To: Levi._

_You’ll get to know once we meet. I refuse to write it here. It’s very personal._

_From: Eren._

 

_To: Eren_

_Fine, meet me in front of Wings of freedom in two hours, okay?_

_From: Levi._

 

That’s the restaurant he works at.

 

_To: Levi_

_Okay._

_From: Eren_

 

I happily agreed.

Now, how will I confess my feelings to him? That’s my biggest problem here. I don’t want to seem like a schoolgirl who in the first time of her life tells their special one of their feelings. I want to be confident while I’m saying those things. I didn’t think this through.

I’ll meet up with him in two hours. That doesn’t leave much time though. Uhm, first I have to straighten my back, but not too much so that it would look weird. Make my hair look not so bedhair like. But then that would be weird as well. So better leave that. Put some better clothes on. Ugh...should I wear a shirt and a jacket for this? Or should I just wear a shirt with a tie? No, then Levi would mock my appearance or ask what exactly had gotten into my mind. I guess casual clothes this time.

I should go and take a bath as well while I’m at it. Might as well make sure that I’m more cleaner when I’m telling him my true feelings. It’s not like it will harm anyone. Levi would like that. Why the fuck did I just realise that I’m in love with him? Fuck, not love again. I meant to say that I like him. Not love. No.

~***~

I dried my hair and proceeded to put some clothes on. Then I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave. I took a heavy breath in and let it out slowly to calm my nerves. Once I was done with that I headed out.

~***~

Levi’s work is just around the corner. Yet I’m here standing and thinking. What the hell did I get myself into? Why the fuck did I think that was a great idea?  I wanted my answer, and fast since I knew I wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of having to wait for something that might never come. I peeked out from the corner and saw Levi standing with his back to me there, waiting for me. I pulled my head back and took one more time, deep breaths  to calm my racing heart.

When did meeting Levi ever become this nerve racking? I did the same again to see if he still was there. I saw him hugging Petra. For some reason my heart felt heavy. No, that doesn’t mean anything yet. I remember the times those two were together. They seemed close, yes, but I thought it was just because they were more friendlier to each other. Petra pulled away and I saw tears flowing down her cheeks. She is crying? Why? Levi was saying something to her, she nodded as a response. Levi leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then they turned around, Levi put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. And then they started to walk away.

Okay, I felt my heart shatter a bit. I gulped and resisted the idea of running to them and try talking to them.

Hanji asked me back then if I was Levis boyfriend so I thought he didn’t have anyone. What if he and Petra finally got together in this past month while I was too busy in realising my own feelings for him? I felt my cell phone vibrate and reached to my pocket and looked at the message I just received. It was from Levi.

  
  


_To: Eren_

_Sorry kid, something came up. Can it wait for later?_

_From: Levi._

 

It took me all my strength to respond to him.

_To: Levi_

_Yeah, it can wait._

_From: Eren_

 

He didn’t send me anything back. I just took my leave then and made my way back to my apartment. Why did I even bother doing all that when he is in a relationship with Petra?

I felt tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes. No, I’m not going to cry yet. When I’m inside, I can release them. Then nobody will be seeing me crying over something as stupid as that. Maybe, they aren’t together and I just happened to read the whole situation wrong. But then again, who would read that scene any other way. Why am I still hoping? I better accept that as the truth before someone confirms it. At least then I would be prepared.

But me and Levi have been so close lately, wouldn’t he tell me? Or was I not good enough yet?

I shouldn’t make assumptions from just that. But I can’t help thinking that way.

I finally entered the comforts of my home and let my tears fall down. Why the fuck am I crying? It’s not even confirmed. I sniffed and tried to dry the tears away, just so I could go on with my everyday life for now. It would be more distracting. Seems like the more I try the more I’ll shed. Fuck.

Whatever, I’ll go to bed and cry there until I fall asleep.

 

 

 


	6. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update.  
> Sorry, it's unbetad halfway. (I couldn't get a hold of her after she corrected it halfway..and I'm kind of worried.)  
> Also, yay the rating changed!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ugh, no. I don’t want to wake up yet. Please sun just go away. Need more rest. I tried to find a comfortable position, but failed. Fuck you too sun. I never loved you anyway. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. When I saw myself in the mirror, I would say that I looked like a storm had gone by. Which isn’t quite wrong since it was almost like it.

I’m afraid to confront Levi about Petra. He should tell me such things on his own, but I really want to know. What if he says yes? Then I would be devastated. What the hell am I going to do?

I heard my phone go off. I went to take a look at the person who is calling me and it was Levi.

I don’t feel like talking to him. So I hung up. Sent him a message that I’m busy right now and can’t talk. That should do. I hope it will since I won’t answer anymore.

I don’t want to avoid him, but somehow I’m still doing it. A heavy sigh left my lips. Better prepare myself for today a little.

 

**Levi POV**

 

Did that dick head just hang up on me? My eyebrow twitched. Oh yeah he did. What now? Oh, he’s busy. Just fucking great. When was he ever busy? What the fuck? Whatever shit stain. I’ll call you later, dick.

I wonder what it was that Eren wanted to tell me so bad. I hope it wasn’t anything important since I can’t deal with anything very serious right now. I have my own hands full with some idiots who constantly want to have revenge and such. Why even bother when it’s pretty fucking clear who is going to win the fight? Oh yeah, idiots don’t know such simple things. I forgot.

I narrowed my eyes at a stain that was on my table right now. Spreading it’s filthy bacteria all over it. I stood up, took a cloth and started to viciously scrub it off. Like hell I’m going to let you live for long.

As I was done with that shit I went to call Petra to ask if she is okay now. Apparently she is, which is good. I hope that kind of thing won’t happen again. Hell as if I would want to be disturbed by something as minor as that. Fine, maybe not as small as I make it up to be, but whatever.

Better get ready for work or else I’ll be late. Fuck that shit. If I were able to not go anymore and still earn money, I would totally do so. Who wouldn’t?

~***~

It has been a week now and I haven’t seen Eren’s face in ages. What the fuck? He’s totally avoiding me since he always comes up with another stupid excuse of being busy or at work or not able to talk, sick and so on. What the hell did I do?

Last time I only made the same sarcastic comments like any other time. I swear to god if I catch him walking around the street, I’ll fucking kill him. Who the hell would believe such things anymore? Okay, fine it has been only a week. But it’s already too long. Yesterday Eren said he was sick. I wanted to come by and pay a visit, but he declined almost instantly. Plus the coughing didn’t sound real at all. Nor did the ‘blowing nose’ he did when me and him were talking on the phone. Fuck, I just want to see his face. Is that to much to ask?

What in the actual hell did I do to earn this kind of treatment? I didn’t act any different to him like the last times. So why is Eren...wait. Maybe he was threatened by someone? But he could at least let me know while messaging. That person can’t track these kinds of things without having some special equipment. And all these rats on the street are piss poor so that’s out of the option.

But I guess he could always follow Eren around and pretend to be his best buddy or something. Maybe. Fuck if that were to be true then I’ll kill him. Wait, but didn’t Eren beat the other ones? It could be that this person is even more vicious than the other three together. I do have those kinds of enemies as well. Fuck, please tell me that that’s not it.  What if he did more than just threaten him?

I mean, somehow he had to back it up or else those kind of words would have fallen on deaf ears. How badly did he injure Eren? But the damage he made must have been small or Eren wouldn’t be able to go to work anymore, or worse he should have been in a hospital. Did he? Could it be that guy raped Eren? That wouldn’t leave so many obvious scars. No, it can’t be. He wouldn’t be...or would he? Images of Eren being gagged and bound to the bed while someones is taking him, flashed through my mind. I groaned at the train of thoughts I was having at this moment. The unknown is killing me. There is only one way to find out. Let’s pay a little visit to my little shit.

~***~

I got here pretty quickly. Usually it would take about 20 minutes to get here, but this time I got here in about 7 minutes. I rang the doorbell and waited. Is he taking a shit or something? I rang it again and stand there for another minute. Is he being held still? I open the door and enter. The moment I got to the living room I saw a half naked Eren with a towel wrapped around his waist. When I looked at his face I saw him blushing furiously.

“L-Levi! What are you doing here?” asked Eren surprised by this sudden visit.

“Where is he?” I asked with a low tone and stepped towards Eren.

“Who?”

“Where is he?” I asked one more time.

“Where is who Levi?” he was confused by the question. Maybe he had to play dumb with me.

“Fine, I’ll search myself.” I started to look around the room. I didn’t leave any corner unsearched. “What are you doing Levi?” Eren kept on asking. “W-wait you can’t look in there.” I opened his nightstand and found a lot of porn video tapes. “Eren...”

“Levi…?”

I shook my head and continued. “No, please stop.”

“I’ll stop when I find this bastard or when you’ll tell me where he is.”

“Who are you searching for?”

“Don’t play dumb Eren. He’s here somewhere.”

“There is no one here!”

“Oh please. Everyone says that when they hide someone.”

“But I’m serious!”

“That’s also a line everyone says.”

“Levi! Please stop!”

“That’s right, I can stop.” I realise something that would settle things much faster than what I’m doing right now.

“Eren!”

“Yes!”

“Show me what’s hidden beneath the towel!”

“Yes! Wait..WHAT? NO!”

I took the towel and started to rip it down. “Show me!”

“No! Why do I have to show my body!?”

“Come one, we are both men here! You have nothing to hide.”

“Yes I do! Stop pulling it down!”

“No, not until I see it.”

“Are you now really that desperate to see my ass? I know you haven’t seen it for a week, but this is just ridiculous.”

“Shut up and let me see.”

As Eren started to back away I followed suit. “Eren, I just need to check something. Quit being a baby and show me.”

“N-No!”

He tripped on something and started to fall down backwards. As he was falling his legs somehow made me lose my balance in the process. The next thing I know Eren was laying on the ground with me on top of him.

“L-Levi..uhm...could you...could you get off me?”

I pushed myself up just enough to lock gazes with him. This seemed familiar.I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to recall where we were in this position. When?When was that? Then it came back albeit hazey. We were piss drunk back then. I had to kiss Eren on the lips. We ended up using tongue. Why did I forget such an important thing?

“Levi?”

I shook my head and instead of climbing off I leaned in.

“L-levi..”

I felt his sweet soft lips on mine. It felt like they belonged there. I started to deepen the kiss we shared. If Eren didn’t like it, he would have pulled away by now. I want to explore every inch of that mouth one more time, like I did when we had too many drinks. He groaned and moaned into the kiss.

My hands started to roam around his body feeling all his muscles move underneath my touch. His skin was still wet from his previous shower. I felt Eren trying to push me away which brought me back instantly. He didn’t give his consent to me to do as I please. I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him, letting a little concern transfer onto my face.

He tried to catch his breath while letting me patiently wait to hear what he had to say.

“I thought that you and Petra where a thing...” he mumbled almost inaudibly. If I hadn’t put all my attention on him, I would have probably missed that.

“Now where the fuck did you get that idea from?”

“Ugh um...you are always so close to each other so I thought that...you know..” he trailed off.

I sighed “Just because we’re close doesn’t mean me and Petra are a thing.” Then something hit me. “Don’t tell me you were there when I comforted her.”

“N-no…” he said hesitantly. I saw his ears go red. Is that some kind of a habit? I’ve heard that some peoples ears turn red when they lie. If he’s one of those then that means he’s spurring bullshit right into my face. Good, I can use that in the future in case he wants to lie to me again.

“Liar.”

“Am not!” Eren defended almost instantly.

“Your ears are red.”

“How did you know that habit of mine?”

“So it’s true, huh?”

“Fuck.”

“Yes we almost fucked. It’s not too late though.”

“Levi!” Eren whined.

“Eren!” I mimicked his tone and whined back.

“Fuck you.”

“Not yet. Soon.”

He stayed silent now. “Listen, me and her aren’t a thing. She had a bad fight with Oluo, is all. They always argue about stupid shit that shouldn’t matter at all. When things get really bad, she always comes to me to find comfort.”

“But...”

“Yes, that’s how I comfort other people. Not that I’m doing that to every shitty person on the way. Just the ones who I care about. Got it?”

I let a pause in to see Erens reaction. He only nodded to me as a response. “So..what the fuck did you want to tell me back then?”

“Eh? Ah...nothing.”

“Eren...”

“It was nothing, I swear! It wasn’t important.”

“Eren..” I pulled his ear and continued “your ear says something else. Spit it out.”

“I ugh...um..can we talk about this later?”

“No, tell me now. I have already waited a fucking week, no way am I going to wait any longer than that. Speak or I’ll slice you to pieces.”

He started to squirm under me and said “Could you get off me? I feel exposed like this.”

I rolled my eyes “Eren, you’re half naked and only now realise that? By the way, I won’t. Not until you tell me.”

“Fine!” he agreed rather angrily. A heavy pause was let in. I stared intensely at Eren, waiting to hear what he was supposed to tell me so long ago. A sigh escaped my lips. “Eren, that’s not how you tell people what you wanted to say back then.”

“I know! I’m just trying to form a good sentence.”

“Then, hurry the fuck up, I’m not a very patient person.”

“I...I..l-like...you...”

Now I was taken aback. That wasn’t what I expected to come out of his mouth. Hell, we just kissed and he still had trouble saying it? Come on. I leaned in and gave him a small peck on his lips.

“I like you too Eren.”

He started to blush furiously again and I saw him grin widely at me. I stood up and pulled him up on his two legs with me. His towel fell down and he instantly crouched down in a flash, completely flustered. I took his hand into mine and started to pull him to the kitchen. I sat him down and leaned onto the oven.

I asked “What do you want me to make for you? After all, you haven’t gotten any of my sweet cooking for a week now. How you lived through these days, I have no fucking clue.”

“Could I put some clothes on?”

“No, I’m enjoying the view, even if it’s not your ass.”

“L-levi! I thought I told you to stop making such comments.”

“I never agreed to stop. Besides, you love it!”

“No, I don’t! You may think like that, but I certainly don’t!”

“Idiot, your ears are red.”

“I’m still blushing!”

“No fucking hell you are. Your cheeks aren’t red.”

“I’m blushing with my ears!” he continued on arguing with me.

“I don’t think you could do that or else you would have done that earlier as well.”

“I just found out that I can do such things.”

“Eren...you are a brat, know that?”

“But you like me.” he was smug about that knowledge.

“And you like my comments. Admit it already Eren.”

“Fine, fine, but only sometimes.”

I scoffed at that. “Sometimes? Heck you would want all those things to become true. I mean me taking you from behind or squeezing that delicious ass of yours.”

“N-no!”

“Oh yes you do. Eren, you are really shitty at lying.” I smirked at his direction and continued “Like for example, I could lick and bite your nipples right now as I slowly let my hands roam downwards to your dick. Give it some light strokes and proceed with my one hand to go even lower. To your hole where I would insert my finger in.”

“H-hey! Who said I would be bottom!?”

“I’m more mature than you, now shut up.”

“No I won’t!”

“And when I think you’re ready to take in the other finger, I’ll slip it in as well.” suddenly a thought struck me that I needed to include there “Oh, but wait.” I said as I gradually made my way to his direction, moving as seductively as possible “How about I gag and bound you to the bed. Then move my fingers so painfully slow that you will beg for me to go faster. What a shame that you’re unable to do so.”

I was directly at his face now and whispered directly onto his lips “Since I gagged you.” Eren made an audible gulp and kept his gaze locked onto my lips. I removed myself and saw that Eren was completely stunned at what I just did. I smirked and went back to where I just came from.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” I purred at him.

“I’m still going to be the top.” I heard Eren grumble.

Okay now I was stunned at that response. Normal people wouldn’t say something like that as the first thing when they just got seduced.

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.”

Eren stood up and walked to me. What is that little shit planning to do? He slammed both of his hands beside me and leaned into my ear to say in a low tone “Two can play at this game.”

“And I’m certain that I’m not going to lose this one.” I replied.

He chuckled and said “Too bad since I’m not planning to either.”

“Now, where did that innocent little boy disappear off to?”

“Certainly into your pants. Want to have a look?”

“I’d probably search for him in yours since he might just went to hide there. No innocent boy would go there where you just suggested.”

“But this one wasn’t ordinary.”

“That place isn’t ordinary either. It can’t be accessed by anyone, not even you.”

“Might as well give it a try?” Eren started to kiss my neck. I titled a little just so that he would gain more access.

“You’ll fail on that task. I know you will.” I felt him suck, trying to mark me huh? Well, I’ll let him have his fun for a little while. He lifted his head and locked our lips together. He didn’t bother on waiting for a while before inserting his tongue. Eren probably wanted to make sure that he’s the one on the winning side. He pressed his body onto me.

“Ngh...Eren” I groaned into the kiss which only encouraged him to go further and deeper. Fuck, he’s really starting to win. Like hell he is. I started to push back even harder, making him have problems on taking back the control he just had moments ago.  Our tongues were battling for dominance while our hands were touching each other everywhere. Eren groaned, because of the lack of skin he could feel beneath his fingertips.

While I had every access to his skin, the only thing standing in the way was the towel. I took a hold of the cloth and pulled it down fast. Eren gasped and tried to pull away. This is my chance. I pushed him to the wall, immediately putting all my weight onto him to keep him put. I heard another gasp leave his lips as he was slammed into the wall roughly. I positioned my leg between his thighs. Took his hands into mine and pinned them to his sides.

I smirked at my victory “I win.”

“Who said I was done?” he asked defiantly.

“Who said I was done?” I returned the same question to him.

I leaned in and took control of his mouth to show him that he has no chance whatsoever. Sorry kid, but this round goes to me. He groaned and moaned into the kiss. I felt shudders go through Eren just from the feeling.

I let go of one of his hands and slid my hand slowly down to his dick and stroked his rock hard dick. He grinded his hips up just to get more. I took my hand away, refusing to give him more than he already got.

I pulled away from the kiss and whispered to his ear “I’m the one on the lead here or else I won’t give any attention to this little guy here, got it?”

He nodded furiously. I smirked and started to suck on his neck to leave some marks on him. Like hell I’ll be the only one having these on me. I gave his little man more attention, but made my movements agonizingly slow.

I pulled away “Do you have condoms and lube?”

“Of course I do.” he said through gritted teeth, trying to hold in his moans. “They are in my room”

“Well then, how about we go to your bedroom and continue our little time we are having together?” I said seductively “I’ll let you feel things that any other person is missing out on.”

“Yeah...” he breathed  out

I tugged Eren away from the wall and started to hustled him to our next destination. I threw him onto the bed and climbed on top of him and asked him in a low tone “Where?”

“In the first drawer.” he pointed at the direction where I could find them.

I reached out to take them out. I felt Eren start to take my shit off.

“Oh? Aren’t we in a hurry.”

“Shut up, I don’t want to be the only one naked here.”

I chuckled darkly at his embarrassment. “As you wish bright eyes.”

I helped him with undressing me and was wearing only boxers as an end result.

“Take them off.” He pleaded.

“Patience, Eren, patience.”

I turned him around “Like this I’ll see your ass in full glory.” I gave his ass a good smack. Eren winced in response “Ah, Levi.”

“What? You like this? Good since I’m going to pound into it really hard.”

I took the lube and spread some onto my fingers.

“Spread your legs and lift up your ass for me.”

Eren did as I told him to and waited for me to do whatever I wanted to do.

Positioned my middle finger to his hole and made small circles around it.

“W-what are-hah you-h ah waiting for? Do it already.” I heard Eren whine breathlessly.

I inserted the finger slowly, but steadily. I don’t want to hurt him while we’re doing it so a little preparation is needed.

When I felt like he was ready to take another one, I pushed in the index finger and afterwards, the third finger.

“F-faster, Levi..ah” Pleaded Eren.

I complied and moved them faster. Eren only moaned in response. I took them out and heard Eren whine at the loss of my fingers.

I pulled down my last clothing to reveal a big hard erection standing in full display. Erens eyes were wide and a little concerned. “Relax, I won’t hurt you. As soon as you say that you can’t anymore, we’ll stop, okay?” I tried to reassure him.

He nodded and waited for my next action, i took the condom and put it on. Then put some lube on and positioned between Erens legs and put my dick to his entrance.

“Are you ready?”

He nodded as a response. I started to push into that delicious heat, but not fast enough to hurt him. As I was fully in, I let out together with Eren a groan of pleasure.

“You’re so tight Eren.” I said through gritted teeth.

I waited for a while before pulling back out since I wanted him to adjust to the feel of me inside of him. He gave me another nod as if giving me approval to move. I started to do exactly that and restrained myself of doing that too fast.

I didn’t pull fully out by letting only the tip of my cock stay in.

“L-levi...ah, faster.”

I didn’t get the chance to pound into him for a while as a test run and this fucker already wants me to do it faster? You’re in. I made some small adjustments to see if I can find his prostrate in the very first run and rammed back in and heard Eren cry out of pleasure. Jackpot.

I started to thrust in and out making sure to hit that very same spot every time I go back inside. The room was filled with moans and grunts, mostly coming from Eren.  I leaned in and started to kiss and suck his back to leave marks there as well. I want everyone to know, that he’s mine to take know.

“Mnghh, Levi...Levi...ahhh”

The way he said my name turned me more on making me want to slam in harder and faster and deeper to make him cry out even more while saying my name. I felt the pace become sloppier indicating that I’m about to climax. I took Erens erection into my hand and started to fist it. I want him to come before me.

“Ngghh aahhhh LEVI!” He cried out my name when he came all over his bed and into my hand. His walls clenched around my dick that made me soon follow suit and come inside the warmth that surrounded my cock. I fell onto him and we both panted for air.

I stood up after having catched enough air and asked “Where is the bathroom?” I pulled off the condom, tied the tip together and threw it away.

“just outside the room and straight ahead.”

“Okay.” I went to pick him up just so we could bath before we take a little nap.

“H-hey, what are you doing?”

“Taking you with me, what else?”

“You can go alone, I’ll go later.”

“You’ll fall asleep by the time I get out.”

“No I won’t!”

“Are you embarrassed all of a sudden? I just fucked you and now you become bashful?”

“Y-yeah? Got a problem?”

“Cute. Now, let’s go wash ourselves clean of this filth.”

~***~

“Don’t scrub that hard! That hurts.” whined Eren.

“I don’t care.”

“What would you say if I did the same back to you?”

“I would compliment you and want to marry you right away.”

“W-what? No you wouldn’t!”

“Want to give it a try?”

“No!”

“I guess no marriages for us.” I shrugged as if it was nothing. I came up with another great idea and said “Want to have shower sex?”

“Already again? Levi, I’m still tired from the first one.”

“You were a virgin?”

“Yeah, you didn’t know?”

“Holy shit, I took your virginity.” I said incredulously.

“Don’t say it as if that was a crime!”

“But I just pounded your ass with the thought that I wasn’t the only one who was there. There is no fucking way you didn’t get laid with those eyes of yours.”

“Levi! Stop. I don’t want to be reminded by such a fact.”

“That makes you mine forever huh? As long as no one else touches you, I’ll be the only one right?” I smirked at the thought of having him all to myself. No trace of anyone else ever having laid a finger on him.

“W-why are you smiling like that? That’s really creepy.”

“I’ll make sure that no one on this very planet will pound that sweet ass of yours.”

“You’re scaring me.”

“Let’s have shower sex, right now.”

“But I said I was tired.”

“I don’t care.” I flung myself  onto him.

“Levi, wait!” Suddenly the doorbell was ranged by someone. “You were expecting some guests?”

He shook his head. We both stood up and quickly dried ourselves. Put some decent clothes on and headed to the door only to be greeted by an obnoxious Hanji.

“Hey Er-, guys! I had trouble finding my camera, but after a month of searching, I finally found it!” She lifted it up to the air for display. “and guess what!? I filmed the whole ordeal of us being piss drunk. In this we can see all the things we did back then. It’s hilarious!”

“Show it to us already.”

“Okay.” she happily agreed and let us see what exactly happened back then.

At first we laughed at how stupid we were to not know how to enter. Well, I sometimes made a noise familiar to that. Then there was the scene where I lifted Eren up bridal style and still ended up falling into the bush. Why I did that I have no fucking clue. Maybe I wanted to see how heavy he was and imagine how hard it would be to hold Eren in my arms when we were to marry. I have no fucking clue why I would have thought something like that. Anyway, when I glanced up I saw Eren blushing and awkwardly cackling with Hanji. Poor Eren.

Then we all started to play a stupid game. Why the fuck did I agree to that and why on earth did I tell Erwin to kiss Eren on the cheek. For some reason I felt jealous and then wanted to slap myself for even ordering him to do that. Fuck now, I kissed Hanjis forehead? Gross.

“Hey don’t make that face! You liked it.” whined Hanji.

“Did not and its final. We won’t start arguing over this. Now let’s watch further.”

The next one was me having to kiss Eren. Oh...Why the fuck did Hanji order me to do that? Oh, and we kissed. Well that’s nice. I knew that. I remembered some pieces, but I never thought that we went that far with it. I locked gazes with Eren and by the looks of it I would say he was absolutely not expecting that and was even redder than a tomato. If that was even possible.

I smirked at him and he turned away. So we almost became a thing even back there.

“What? No reaction at all? Only Eren is red as a tomato. I expected Levi to blush a little as well. What a bummer.” said Hanji disappointedly.

“Too bad shitty glasses, but me and Eren are already together.”

“Since when?” she asked shocked of not having such important knowledge.

“Since today.” I replied.

“Ooooh~, so you two did the frickel frackel?”

I nodded and Eren whined while saying my name.

“Don’t worry honey, I won’t let Hanji do anything to you.” I cooed at Eren.

“Levi!”

Hanji giggled at the display and said “Do it now!”

“Do what?” asked Eren confused, but I already had an idea on what she meant by that.

“Fuck!” She said out aloud. I knew it.

“What?! No!”

“Don’t be so shy Eren” she cooed “I’ll be filming it and later on you both can wank off while you’re watching it alone.”

“Hanji!” said Eren incredulously.

“Don’t worry Eren, I got this.” I took a hold of his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. “Lay off Hanji, I got his virginity, so he is mine.”

Hanji gasped “You took his virginity! That’s awesome!”

“Levi! How could you tell her that?! What’s up with the whole you taking my virginity. Is it really such a big deal?!”

“Yes!” chirped Hanji.

“Whatever importance it carries, please stop.”

“Never!” Said Hanji.

“Stop Hanji, I think Eren had enough of harassment for today.” I said.

“Thank you.” I could see the gratefulness from Erens face alone.

“Only I can do such things longer than you Hanji.” I added.

“Fuck no!” he looked at me as if he was just betrayed. Well in a way I just did, but I can’t help wanting to tease him okay? It’s fun to see his reactions to all that.

“Aww, but I wanted to do that more~” whined Hanji

“i understand your pain, but remember he’s all mine to take which also means all mine to harass.”

“Hell no!”

“Don’t worry Eren, I’ll make good use on our alone time.” I winked at him.

“I bet you will, but you said that I had enough of those harassments for today.”

“Who said having shower sex was an harassment.”

“We aren’t doing it today!”

“Ah, but we’ll do it tomorrow morning?”

“Wait, you’re staying?”

“Yes, I don’t have work tomorrow anyway.”

“Can I stay as well?” asked Hanji.

“No.” we answered in union.

“But..”

I cut her off before she could say anything “You aren’t staying here and that’s that. End of the story.”

“But I still wanted to hear you guys moan when-”

“Hanji.” I said in a warning tone. “You’re not staying.”

“I still want to at least-”

“Get out.”

“But if I said it was for science?”

“Get.Out.“ I glared daggers at her by now.

“Okay! I’m already leaving, BYE!!” She slammed the door. Now that she was out of the picture. I turned around to face Eren and said “Let’s have some quality time together. Right now.”

“Like what are we going to do?” asked Eren curiously.

“What else?”

“No, I said we aren’t going to do it again. I’m too tired right now and my back is hurting as well.” whined Eren.

“That’s what happens when you let me fuck you hard.”

“Then I won’t let you near me ever again.”

“Like that’s going to happen. I can have you pinned to the ground in just a minute or less.”

“Don’t think of yourself so high and mighty. Maybe I can beat you-”

He was down on his back with me on top of his waist. Took his hands into mine and restrained their movements which left Eren completely powerless.

“See?”

“That’s not fair, I wasn’t prepared!”

“In real life such things don’t matter. Like this you could have been dead by now.” I encountered.

“I felt safe with you around me so I didn’t expect you to just do that.”

“People would try to earn your trust and then later on use it against you by attacking behind your back. Especially those people from the streets shouldn’t be trusted.”

“But I met you from the street.”

“Well, you were lucky to have met me. I’m probably the only person who wouldn’t do such things. By the way, there were eyes everywhere, watching your every move. Waiting to attack you and take what they could.” I had narrowed my eyes at Eren and let venom drip from my words. Just so he would understand the picture. I wouldn’t want to have people like them to become friends with Eren and then just suddenly stab him from the back.

Good that such a subject was brought up. Hopefully this will open his eyes a little more. These fucking streets aren’t ever safe, not to people who are like Eren. Completely oblivious to everything that is going on around him. Now that I think about it, back then when I would have just ignored him, Eren could be dead for all I would know. Then I would have never gotten the chance to get to know him and fall even in love.

“O-okay. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, just be aware of your surroundings. Especially now that you are with me . They’ll want to use you against me.”

He nodded slowly in understanding. “But why are they all after you?”

“Because I got involved with their business and screwed up. They all hate me for always getting my nose in places it doesn’t belong. But I don’t give two shits about it. They are all cowards anyway.” I sighed and then continued “Nobody makes much of a move on me. They always curse my name, but are too fucking afraid on taking me head on.”

“I didn’t know you’re that good.”

“Oh yes I am. Usually when they come I beat the living crap out of them. Get some minor bruises, but that’s all it takes to knock them out. But you wouldn’t come out of there with just brutal force. Back then I’m sure that luck and their sloppiness were more on your side.”

“Hey!”

“But you did do a good job on it, so I can’t really complain.”

”You better not, I can still defend myself. Thank you very much.”

I leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. I stood up and helped Eren onto his own two feet as well.

“I’m going to make some food that we could eat.”

I opened the fridge only to be greeted with nothing.

“Eren!”

“Yeah?!”

“When was the last time you went shopping?!”

He hesitated with his answer since boy was he taking his sweet time “Four days ago!”

“Are you fucking kidding with me?! How long has it been that you have eaten anything?!” I shouted as I walked towards Eren.

“Just one day ago. Just one.”

“Eren, it seems like you have problems with consuming the proper amount of food a day.”

“No...I just didn’t eat one day.”

“Well, didn’t seem to me that you were planning on going shopping today, am I right?”

“Ugh...um...yeah…? So what? I would have gone tomorrow!” defended Eren himself all of a sudden.

“You would have gone without food for two days when I wouldn’t have come by. Two fucking days Eren. And what’s worse is the fact that you might not have gone even tomorrow.”

“It’s no big deal. Isn’t like such things haven’t happened before.” he mumbled the last bit to himself, but I still heard it.

“It is a big deal to me, I’m a chef and no way in hell will I like the thought of someones starving themselves just for fun.” I looked up and down “Now that I think about it. no wonder you weren’t heavy at all. Look at yourself, you’re skinny as hell.”

“Levi, my bones aren’t showing. I’m not an anorexic. Those days were I don’t eat are pretty rare. They only happen two times in a month.”

“In a  MONTH! This is absurd! I’ll come by every damn morning and make fucking sure that you eat! Understood?!”

“But I usually eat like a pig the next day! I swear!”

His ears aren’t turning red. So it must be true. “So what? I’ll make sure these days where you eat like a pig don’t come anymore either. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes..” he said reluctantly.

~***~

“This is all bullshit that they are selling.” I said annoyed at the fact that I’m not going to get some quality stuff from here.

“You don’t have to be so picky. Not all shops have things that you want to buy the most.” he encountered.

True that, but I didn’t give two shits about that. Not even one, for that matter.

“Every market should have these.”

“Too bad, not everything goes the way you like it.”

“Good thing you happened to go the way I wanted you to.” I let a smirk grace my lips and didn’t even bother looking at Erens direction to know that he was desperately trying to come up with something, but ended up still closing his mouth.

“By the way, I thought I told you to keep distance with me while we’re out.“

“Oh sorry. I kinda forgot that or rather my body acted on its own.”

“Yeah right.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Your body wants me to take you one more time since it was denied when we were in the bathroom.” I said and grabbed his ass. Eren automatically jumped at that and backed away.

“Okay, I’ll keep my distance.” said Eren to me and turned his face to the other direction. Oh please, you have to do better than that to hide that blush of yours from me.

“Why do you get always so embarrassed when I say something like that? Even after I fucked you. May I also mention that it was a pretty rough sex at that.”

Eren whipped his head back to face me and probably his face became even redder. He looked around to see how many eyes were on us by now and then locked his gaze with me once more

“L-levi! People could hear, you know. Oh and what more do you want to buy so that you could cook? I’ll go get it for you.”

“You are trying to get away hon? Well, fine. Go get some eggs will ya? If there aren’t the ones I like, pick a random one, okay?”

“Okay.” with that he rushed off.

Now which of you fucking flour products shall I take? All these ass hats in front of me are all good for nothing. Yes, I’m very picky about the victuals, but I couldn’t give two shits about it. Either they give me what I want or fuck off. Right now I had no choice to get a better one since they all are shit in my opinion. The best one here might as well be this one. I picked up one of them and threw it in my basket. Where is Eren? He should be back by now. Don’t tell me he is choosing that long? I huffed and made my way to where these round things usually are.

Who are these people he’s talking to right now? And they were all smiling as if they were old friends who just met up again after so long. I walked up to them and made my presence known by asking “Who are these assholes?”

“Levi! Those are my new friends I just met four days ago. You just can’t go calling people assholes when you barely know them.” he complained and I didn’t care.

“Yes I can and I just did.”

“Will you at least apologise?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t feel like breaking my morals for them now.”

“You have morals for such things?”

“Well, calm down you two. It’s nice to meet you as well, Levi.” he reached out a hand to me. I eyed it warily for a while and said “Have you washed these after you took a dump?”

The man looked shocked by the question, but he fast assured me “Yes, I always do that after I was in the bathroom doing my stuff.”

I still didn’t want to touch it, but shook his hand anyway to give Eren some satisfaction as well. And as I thought, Eren was pleased with my behaviour this time and give a toothy smile at me.

“My name’s Jack and this one beside me is Steve and we were about to leave anyway, but can I ask what your relationship is with Eren?” he asked curiously. Then looked Eren up and down as if he wanted to devour him himself. Well that pissed me off.

“None of your buisness.” I said since, I could never be sure enough with telling anyone something personal.

“Well, maybe, but you know, I thought it would be a great idea to ask such question before starting to pursue anyone.” My eye twitched just a little.

“Well you better keep you crap filled hands off Eren since he already has someone.”

“Oh no, I had someones else in mind who would be interested” he said and started to walk away “Bye you two, have a nice day!”

Fuck that guy. Whatever he was trying to accomplish, I damn sure hope he didn’t get anything out of this. I turned to Eren to see that he was completely confused at what just happened. Too bad I wasn’t in the mood to explain him anything right now.Leave Eren alone for just a fucking week and he already found trouble.

I guess he’s one of those people who bring misfortune without even really doing anything. Not that I’m any different since I’m well known here in this city to some pretty bad gangs. I feel bad for still keeping close contact with him. Now so many predators may lay their eyes on him and will use Eren against me. They are just waiting for my little mishap which would obviously be something like forgetting to check on my boyfriend.

“Let’s go home.”

He nodded and we both exited the market without ever bringing this subject up again.

While walking home, I didn’t even notice all those eyes that were directed towards me and him. That might have been the biggest warning sign and my biggest mistake on accidently ignoring them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!! You don't know how happy it makes me when somebody leaves comments! I don't even know how to respond to some, I'm just that awful at thanking people!


	7. Getting hurt

**Eren POV**

We were having a lot of dates and when I say a lot, I mean exactly what I said by it. It was like we had at least one a day. We always ended up laughing our asses off at the stupidest jokes that shouldn’t have been as funny as we gave them credit for. Our movie nights contained a lot of cuddling and small kisses. Levi was the one to always ruin a movie with his stupid comments, like ‘instead of going to this house, how about you go take a dump or something since you look really constipated’.

I swear I just wanted to punch him for ruining them, but then again, I somehow started to like them. Levi would started ticking out of the nowhere and later on say he felt like it. Then I would just return the favor, he always cursed me out to the very end. I would just laugh and throw some snarky comments at his behaviour and move on without much of a regret. I thought my mouth was going to fall off after smiling so many times, it honestly hurt at one point.

And so a month had passed by in a flash.

But lately he’s been acting odd. I mean he’s been more cautious at everything, as if somebody was about to come and kill him or something. Levi also told me to never go outside alone and such. Why, I wonder? Yes, he’s a bad guy on the street, but it can’t be that bad now, can it?

I’ll go pay a visit to him.

~***~

I knocked on his door a few times and waited. Will he not come? I grabbed the handle and tried to open it. The door was unlocked which means he’s here somewhere right?

“Levi?!”

No answer.

“Levi?!” the house was completely silent. But, he would lock his door before going somewhere. Did something happen? While I was searching every part of his house I found a strange door where a wardrobe was placed earlier and it was wide open. I neared it and thought of entering, but Levi suddenly appeared from it.

“Eren, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I just came to visit, your door was open and I thought that since you weren’t answering, something might have happened to you.”

“I’m fine, didn’t hear you knocking from down there.” said Levi.

“What’s down there?”.

“None of your business.”

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because it really is none of your business?” he raised an eyebrow at me as if he was confused of what was so difficult to understand of his simple statement.

“But you can tell me.”

“Not now. I’m busy, so I can’t really take care of you, so if it wasn’t anything important, leave.”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Was that really that important? I’m busy, so get out, okay?”

“You won’t kiss me?”

“Will that get you out of my house?”

“Maybe? You can try.” I said in a happy tone.

He clicked his tongue and made a small peck on my lips. “Happy? Now leave.”

“I wanted to ask you something as well.”

“What?”

“You’ve been acting strange, is something wrong?” I asked, letting concern lace my voice.

“It’s nothing, go home now.”

“But something has been eating you up. You can tell me, you know. Since we’re together.”

“Eren, get the fuck out of my house, I don’t need to tell you anything right now.”

“You don’t have to be so commanding, I’m only worried.”

“I don’t care, leave!” he pushed me.

“You don’t have to push me, I’m just worried!”

“Get out of my house Eren!”

“Why are you so fucking cold to me all of sudden?!”

Levi started to shove me to the door and I tried to protest as much as I could. When he almost got me out of the door, I dodged somehow and got behind him.

“Stop doing that and talk to me!” I shouted.

“When people tell you to leave, you do as they say!”

“Like I said, I’m only worried, you can talk to me! I want to help as much as I can!”

“I don’t need your fucking help, get out right now!”

“Why won’t you let me understand you and help!?”

“Because you’re a fucking nuisance right now, so leave before I’ll do something to you!”

“But..!” I was cut off when Levi punched me in the face. I fell down on my ass and looked up at him. I felt tears start to form at the corner of my eyes. Levi looked down with an expression that was mixed with shock of his own actions and regret. I didn’t think of letting him say anything and stood up to run away from him. The tears started to flow down, leaving a wet trail behind. Why did he do that? I only wanted to be a shoulder for him on which he could lean on. I ran as fast as I could with having no idea where I was going to. I didn’t care right now. I didn’t do anything wrong, so why did he punch me? Is it because I was too thick headed to leave? No, that can’t be the only reason. Why did he want me to go so bad? Why was he so cold to me?

I felt my legs slow down to a halt and started to take in deep breaths of air. I wiped away the remaining tears off my face with a sleeve and just slid down the wall to a sitting position. I curled up and didn’t give two shits about anyones stares anymore. I know I was persistent, but that was only because I was concerned about his well being. Even though I was annoying, that still doesn’t give him the right to just hit me like that.

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out to see the message that was sent to me just now.

_From:Jack_

_Hey! Come meet me at our meeting place._

_To: Eren_

 

Should I go? I mean, it would serve as a good distraction from my problems right now, but I’m also afraid of breaking down in front of them all of a sudden. I looked at my surroundings and typed an answer to him.

 

_From:Eren_

_Okay, I’ll be there in 5 minutes._

_To: Jack_

 

It’s true since it wasn’t that far from here.

Jack is a friend of mine. At least that’s what I consider him to be. I met him on the street while I was completely lost again. I didn’t want Levi’s help and decided that I would try to find a way myself until it’s almost dark. He was this nice stranger who saw a person in trouble and thought of helping out. Well, he sure as hell knew the way back. We talked all the way to my house, it was actually fun, so me and him exchanged phone numbers since we wanted to stay in contact. I thanked him so many times that I was surprised he wasn’t getting annoyed with my antics. Later on I met his other friend Steve. Steve was kind of shy, so I don’t know him that well. I learned that Jack was a science teacher at a school. He also told me that he loves nature. Jack always managed to make me laugh, not as much as Levi, but that didn’t matter. He invited me to some parties which made me feel uncomfortable, but I wasn’t going to tell him that and ruin the whole fun for him.  I have honestly no idea why Levi told me to not get close to people who I meet on the street.

Good thing I didn’t run off  somewhere where I could get lost. Levi told me to stay away from places that aren’t familiar to me. He probably wanted to avoid things like me getting in trouble again. Better get going then.

~***~

“Hey guys!” I shouted at them from the distance. I smiled at them as i finally got to them. “What’s up?” I asked.

“Nothing much man, but there is a favor I want to ask from you.” said Jack.

I tilted my head and asked “A favor? Couldn’t you have asked me that on the phone?”

“No, it couldn’t since it’s very private.” said Steve this time.

I couldn’t deny the fact that I became curious now. “What do you want me to do?”

“Could you like turn around and close your eyes?” said Jack again.

That was a strange request, but I went along with it.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, now stay still and don’t move a muscle.” Some hands took a hold of me as if they didn’t want me to run away. Why?

I felt a cloth being put directly to my mouth and nose. I inhaled the scent just a little before realising what that smell was. I quickly started to struggle to get out of their grasps. I managed to break free somehow and made a run for it. No way. I thought I could trust them. Why was I so stupid and just went along with what he asked me to do? Fuck! I made a lot of turns, trying to outrun them or at least find a hiding spot somewhere before they’ll make the turn. Since I still breathed in a little, my head was spinning. I fished out my phone to call Levi. Even though we just had fought, there is no way in hell he would refuse to come help me.

I brought it to my ear. Come one, come on. Pick up Levi. Please take the damn phone and answer me! It went to the voice mail. Quick, I have no time to sulk at the fact that he didn’t pick up. Maybe he was hesitating a little or out somewhere and heard the phone ring, but was too late to answer. I made the second attempt and heard his voice.

“Levi I-” I was cut off with my sudden falling. My phone slipped out of my grasp. They got me, fuck. I tried to start screaming, but was unable to do that when a hand was clamped onto my mouth. I struggled as much as I could to get away, but it was difficult when I was against two people at once. I heard Levi calling my name from my phone. I wanted to tell him where I’m right now so bad. Like hell I’m going to let them take me that easily. I fought back with every fiber of the strength I had left. Why is this happening again? Why now of all times?

“Stop struggling already!” I heard Jack scream at me. “There is no point in it since we’re stronger than you!”

I bit into the hand that was keeping me silent and shouted back “I can do whatever the fuck I want, I won’t let you assholes just take me! If you thought I was going to be an easy prey than you were dead wrong!”

The same hand was back on me.

“What should we do?” asked Steve.

“What else, make him lose conscious the way we planned earlier.” answered Jack.

The hand was removed again. I tried to shake them off me, but all in vain. Fuck.

“Let me go!” I screamed one more time.

Steve tried to place the cloth on me, but I made sure that he would have as much trouble as possible. In the end Jack punched me and rammed my head to the cold concrete beneath me, then made sure I stayed put.

As the cloth was on me I tried so hard not to breath it in, but unfortunately I also didn’t want to die,so i had to eventually take air into my lungs. I started to lose my eyesight, and hearing became difficult. I tried so hard to stay awake and fight back, but all my movements became slower and slower until I completely lost consciousness. They removed the cloth and the last thing I managed to get through my lips was Levis name.

~***~

I woke up and heard people talking. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by darkness. Where am I? What happened? All the things that happened just came back to me. Fuck. I tried to move my limbs, but they all hurt like hell. The only things that are bound are my wrists. Do these assholes really think that low of me? Whatever, at least I can make a run for it when I get a chance. Maybe the moment they come for me or when the assholes think that I’m not going to escape.

I have to get out of here before Levi can come. Even though he was cold to me, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about my well being. He will come, I’m sure of it.

I called him back then, but that was when I needed help to get away, but this time it’s different. There might be more of them, Levi can’t take all of them out by himself. I’m not much better at fighting, but considering that I was constantly throwing punches at those  I didn’t like, I would say that I can’t be that terrible.

But if Levi  brings some people with him to help, then he might have a chance. Maybe his other friends? Captain America, Oluo and the others. I don’t want to be responsible for their injuries, or even possible deaths, since just now I heard a gunshot somewhere near here.

I have to get away and somehow contact Levi and tell him that I’m okay. But how? I thought of escaping by just running away. I might not succeed so what do I do then? I have no fucking clue. Struggle to get free of their grip? Yes, definitely. Get shot by someones in the process? Then I would be fucked.

I mean, these people wouldn’t care about me dying anyway. They would just make Levi think that I’m still alive when in reality I’m dead. That’s the worst thing that could happen. I sighed and tried to think of another plan. But before that I heard footsteps coming towards me. Fuck, I wasn’t done thinking.

The door slightly opened and let in a ray of light.

“Oh, look who’s awake.” said a man and opened the door further.

“He really is awake. Get him and bring Eren to Levi and us.”

Levi? He’s already here? How long was I out?

I was thrown over a shoulder and carried out. Then I was dropped harshly to the ground.

“Eren!” shouted the all too familiar voice to me. I turned my head towards it and found Levi on his knees staring right at me.

“Levi?” I know that was a dumb question, but I couldn’t help, but let it leave my mouth.

Shit, how am I going to escape now when he’s already here.

“Levi. I’m really surprised that you really came here alone. Usually you would abandon those people right away when they got caught.” said Jack, smug at the fact that he finally has Levi  under his mercy.

“Let Eren go, the only person you were really after was me, right?”

“Yes, that’s absolutely true, but who said I can’t have at least a little fun with him here.”

“What do you mean by that, you fucker?” Levi growled in response.

Jack started to laugh “Let him watch while I’m beating you to a pulp.”

I turned to Levi and then to Jack. “Fuck you!” I said through gritted teeth.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“When I get my hands on you, I swear I’ll kick your ass so bad that the next morning you’ll have trouble walking or even moving around.” I spit out every word full with venom.

He was completely unfazed by the threat and started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” I asked letting my anger show in every aspect I could.

“Because, you aren’t as strong as you make yourself out to be. Me and Steve were enough to get you down.”

“That’s because I was halfway drugged already, asshole!”

“Well then, why aren’t you free already then?”

I clicked my tongue. I didn’t want him to be amused by my threats so I answered his question indirectly ”So what if I can’t get free right now? I can always hunt you down and then destroy you.”

“Now I’m scared, tell me more of how you’re going to exactly do that?”

“If I were to tell you know, then you’d be prepared.”

“So you do got a brain in that thick skull of yours. You know Eren, I kind of liked you.”

“Good that you don’t anymore.”

“Oh, sorry. My mistake. I like you.”

Okay that was unexpected.

“Then I’ll find a way to make you hate my guts.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. I might be faster on making you hate me more than you already do.”

“Enough! I told you to let Eren go.” said Levi.

“Oh sorry, I was too busy having a nice chat with him that I almost forgot you.” Jack let out a chuckle in which I only wanted to kill him more. How dare he make Levi seem like a fucking fly.

“Asshole.”

“Thank you. I already knew that, um...what does he call you again?” Jack thought for a while and then voiced out “Oh yeah, it was honey.” he chuckled a little at his ‘pun’ while I was glaring at him. “So Honey, will you please shut your pretty mouth?”

I spit at his shoe in an attempt to make that asshole angrier, but it seems like it didn’t work since he seemed to be quite amused.

“Oh honey, I like the fierce side of you even better.” he crouched down to my eye level and leaned in my face. I tried to back away but he grabbed the back of my head to hold me in place. Then he slowly licked my lips with his tongue. How fucking dare he do such a thing? I saw from the corner of my eye, Levi had the most deadliest expression on his face. As soon as he started to pull away, I bit his tongue him.That gesture sure surprised him since he had a look of incredulously pasted on his stupid face. I smirked and so did Levi.

“Be careful, he bites.” said Levi, smug of my actions.

Jack growled and held his mouth,instead of standing up and continuing with his fucking speeches he came closer, but this time he ordered the others to hold me still. Fuck you asshole. Whatever you’re going to do, I’ll make you regret that decision somehow. His hand wandered to my back and squeezed my ass.

“Are you into sexually harassing people?!” I asked through gritted teeth.

“No, only you, honey.”

Not again, that’s a nickname that only Levi can use. Good thing my head wasn’t restricted from movement.  I head-butted Jack this time, causing him to growl in pain.

“Will you quit hurting me?!” he asked angrily.

“Never!”

“Fine, we’ll see about that after I’m done with Levi.”

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Don’t tell me. Oh no you won’t.

“I’ll be resisting the whole time!”

“Like I said  honey we’ll see about that.” he grinned maniacally at me while I tried my best to glare him to death. If only looks could kill, I’m pretty sure Jack would be dead by now, assuming by how many times me and Levi had been giving him dirty looks.

“You won’t touch Eren!”

“Oh, not right now, but certainly will later.”

“Let him go for fucks sake, you to fucking dumb enough not to understand these words?”

“Oops, I’m sorry Levi, but that ass of his is nice. So why can’t I have a taste of it as well?”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you up enough, don’t worry about that. I might even kill you.”

I my eyes widened at that. “No! You won’t kill Levi, just because he interfered with your damn business. Don’t you think that’s a bit too harsh?!”

Jack looked rather dumb found at that comment.

“Ooh~, I get it. You didn't’ tell him the full story Levi?”

“What whole story?!”

“He’s been interfering with our business which later on resulted in him taking all the cash for himself.”

“Huh?”

“Exactly!” he laughed hysterically. “Now what are you going to do, honey?”

“You probably didn’t even deserve that money anyway. And stop calling me that, only Levi can call me like that, asshole!”

Now he stopped laughing like a maniac. Okay, he’s insane, but it doesn’t matter anymore.

He turned towards Levi and stared at him.

“What the fuck are you looking at, shit stain?!” for some reason Levi had a smirk plastered onto his face. Did that Jack guy think I was going to be disappointed in Levi or something? Because it sure as hell looks like it.

I heard Jack click his tongue “Wipe that smile off your face. You haven’t won anything yet! If anything, you should be begging for your life right now since I AM going to fucking kill you!”

“I don’t care about that, as long as you let Eren go. That’s why I came here alone in the first place.”

Jack made his way to Levi and leaned into his ear to whisper in a cool voice“Oh we’ll release him alright, after I had my way with him.”

An unsettling smiled creeped onto Jacks face. “What is it Levi? You want him to be free, but you never made it clear how and when we’re supposed to do it.”

This guy is nuts. What the hell is wrong with him anyway? Sure, Levi took their money and so on, but that’s not worth any of that kind of attention. I would understand when Jack would want to torture him or something, but this is straight out ridiculous. If this were a movie I would say that there is no way that such a thing could happen or laughed at it. Now, not so much.

“Eren? How would you like to see Levi be killed?”

“Like I would give an answer to that kind of fucking question. Fuck off!”

“But  honey! I know you have some kind of wish hidden beneath that skull of yours.” he started to giggle weirdly.

What the hell is wrong with this guy? Has the need for revenge taken over his mind. Or was he fucked up, before I met him? I shuddered at the mere thought of having been friends with this dude.

“I said fuck off you creep! If you really want me to answer that busllhit then I would like you to let Levi go!”

“Ugh, you’re no fun. But I guess you really do like this guy here, huh?” He turned around and kicked Levi in the stomach. Levi did his best not to let out any sound that would indicate that it was painful.

“But when this guy is dead, you’ll be free to take, aren’t I right?” he grinned widely at me with big eyes. It almost seemed like the eyes are going to pop off.

“Not free for you bastard!” I growled back, refusing to let him have any kind of hope.

At that statement Jacks expression went from overly joyed to completely grimm.

“What?” he asked in a shaky breath.

This guy is a total nutcase.

“You heard me!”

“Then I’ll just make you become mine. I’ll break every single bone of yours. In case you won’t behave, I’ll just kill you. But don’t worry, I’ll make you become one of my dolls.” he started to laugh again like a maniac. “Oh, but before that, I’ll fuck your corpse like I did the last three times I killed somebody.” he added quickly and continued cracking up.

Then I saw Levi bite his leg, hard. Considering the way how blood started to flow out fast which resulted in soaking the jeans with it. I wanted to start laughing so bad since that guy just deserved it. If I could have reached him, chances are that I probably would have done the same.

Jack yelped and then kicked Levis head to the ground.

“Well well, seems like someones really impatient for their punishment. Am I right?”

“Who the fuck are you? I have never met your stupid face before.”

“Well, we were always there, you just never saw me nor Steve.”

“So you’re just attacking him for fun?!” I asked angrily. Struggling to get free. I wanted to punch this guy so bad. Who the hell does he think he is?

Jack chuckled briefly “No, I was ordered to and he did get in my way as well though.”

“Fuck you! How the fuck are you not imprisoned yet!?”

“That must be because I’m a genius!”

“You have a fucked up mind! That’s not what geniuses are!” That reminded me, something what he earlier said bugs me. What did he mean by dolls? “What’s with the doll thing you mentioned earlier?”

And I just had to voice my question out loud. It’s going to be something creepy isn’t it?

“Ooh~Eren~. Ever wondered why I was interested in you?”

He stared at me with a wide eyed intensity and a weird ass smile. I nodded as the only response I could give him.

“It’s because of your eyes~. They’re unusual. I have an entire collection of human dolls that have something unique in them! The things that I found rare have started to repeat and quickly became boring. SO I searched for something that was different and ended up meeting you in the process. Isn’t it wonderful?!” he said all this in absolute glee as he slowly walked towards me.

“I want to throw up.” commented Levi from his behind.

Jack face fell immediately. He turned around to face Levi and made his way to him.

“I should thank you for letting me meet Eren, if it weren’t for you messing with our gang, I would have never had to search for your weakness!”

“Wouldn’t those dolls be a bit too big?” I asked trying to make sense out of this guys mind.

“Oh, but the bigger the better. Then those lousy little children can’t play with them since they’re too big. I hate when those fucking pests touch things with their dirty hands.”

“Yeah right, as if you have any kids to look after anyway. It’s pretty damn clear that your shitty dick can’t reproduce, so how in hell can little brats even get near them?” commented Levi.

“I don’t know. But it’s just in case. Oh and by the way,my dick can reproduce. It’s just that I never fucked a woman alive before. The men are alive when I do things with them. I don’t want kids anyway.” he said it all as if it were an everyday stuff. “Sometimes when I got no one else to fuck, I’ll just pick one of my precious dolls. It’s really convenient that they’re all the size of a normal human being.” he added giddily.

I turned my gaze to Levi. He noticed me staring at him and looked at me as well. I hoped he would understand through my expressions of what I’m trying to say.

Levi, this dude is absolutely insane. What the fuck do we do?

He shook his head as an answer. He didn’t know either. I gulped and hoped for the best.

“Now, we should get back to what we originally were supposed to do, and that was kill Levi!” He giggled darkly and added “Then I’ll be rid of the flea that is holding onto Eren. Oh~how I will enjoy killing you. Don’t worry! I’ll take your life slowly and painfully. nnn..eheh”

“Then you were fucking lying into my face! You won’t let Eren go, you fuck face.”

“Well, he’ll be free for a day or a month. Then I’ll just find Eren again and take him into custody for a whole other reason.” he said it casually.

“How do you know I wouldn’t hide anywhere?”

I’m so pissed off by his overly confident personality. I still hope to escape with Levi ALIVE, this hell hole.

“Because. I’ll be watching you.”

The way he said it made chills go down my spine.

“Now, subordinates. Kick Levis ass.” he commanded with a cool voice.

“Yes sir!” they said in union.

“Wait! No, don’t do it!”

but it was too late. They made Levi stand up. One guy went to his behind to hold him still. The other dude went to stand at his front  and started to punch him in the face multiple times.

“STOP! PLEASE STOP!” I shouted and begged them many many times. But they fell on deaf ears.

Levis nose was bleeding and his skin started to swell. Then he proceeded in to kick his stomach. I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes.

I heard Levi grunt and at one point he let out a cry of pain which only served to tear my heart in pieces. I don’t want to hear this. Please stop. I tried to struggle free. I need to save him! I need to! I have to help Levi! I don’t want to see him in pain. I don’t want to lose anyone anymore. Please don’t take Levi from me!

I pleaded and begged for them to have mercy on him, but they didn’t want to listen.

Levis face was unbearable to watch. I need to do something. Why aren’t they listening to me? I love Levi, please stop hurting him. I would do anything for this endless pain to end.

“PLEASE STOP! I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

“Stop for now!” I heard Jack command. He turned towards me and asked “What is it  honey? Aren’t you enjoying the view?”

I shook my head frantically. I couldn’t use my voice since I was so sure that it would crack and sound so pathetic. No, I need to say something.

“Please stop hurting Levi, don’t kill him...” I hiccuped and continued “I’ll do anything, just please don’t hurt him anymore.”

“How far would you go?” he asked.

I looked up and mustered up the most determined look I could ever give “To death.”

That’s right. I’m willing to sacrifice my life if Levi could live and wouldn’t have to be tortured so badly as he was right now.

“Oh good. Then how about this.” he cupped my chin up and forced me to keep our gazes locked to each other. “You’ll come with me willingly and I’ll just let Levi be beaten up a little more. You check later if he’s still alive. How about that?” he asked with a stupid grin plastered onto his face.

“I want to be able to call the ambulance as well.”

If he thinks that’s going to suffice then he’s dead wrong. I want Levi to be sent to the hospital as well.

Jack clicked his tongue “Aren’t you glad Levi? At least, he didn’t forget to add something more. Must be because I mentioned that I wouldn’t act on things that people forget to mention. Fine  honey. Is that all?”

I nodded slowly.

“Good, let Eren stand up.”

“But-”

“Let him just stand up, he’s not going anywhere as long as Levi is under our mercy anyway, isn’t that right Eren?” Jack turned to me.

“Yes, that’s right.” Of course I wouldn’t run away and leave Levi behind. I’m not that selfish.

“See, now let the poor thing stand up...” Jack giggled darkly “I have an idea, how about you come a little closer and punch Levi a little for getting you into this mess?”

“Eh?” No, no nonono. There is no way I could possibly do that.

“You heard me. How about it?”

I shook my head violently. No, I can’t do something like that. Not to Levi, my lover. What is this guy exactly thinking?

“Come on honey, be a good boy and kick him a little.”

“NO! I can’t possibly do such a thing!” I protested with all my might. There is no fucking way I could punch Levi when he’s already badly wounded. Who knows, maybe I’ll be the one delivering him the death blow. I could never live it over, I could never forgive myself if that were to happen.

“What? It’s just 10 blows, so what?”

“10 BLOWS?!”

“Very hard ones.”

“NO, I refuse!”

“Get Eren onto his feet, then bring him over here and make Eren punch Levi in the stomach.”

“Eh?”

I was tugged up and pushed towards Levi. That’s not how I imagined on touching Levi again. I desperately struggled to get free. Fuck no. If there is anything I’m good at doing than it’s resisting.

“Um, sir..it’s difficult to do as you asked when this guy constantly struggles. Ouch, fuck!” the man behind me said it all through gritted teeth, trying to gain control over me. Too bad he was failing miserably when I accidently stepped onto his foot a bit too hard.

“You little shit!” said the man, he turned me around and raised his fist up and punched me really hard into the stomach. I doubled over and fell on the ground. I curled up to myself and thought if that’s the pain Levi has to endure at every punch, then I’m really wondering how he’s still breathing. Apparently he wasn’t done with me, so he picked me up off the ground by my neck and obviously wanted to strangle me.

I started to choke at the lack of oxygen, I lifted my bound hands and tried to at least lessen the pressure by my throat. But that wasn’t enough since I started to see black dots appear in my vision. This is it, fuck.

“Enough! Did I give you permission to harm Eren?!”

As soon as I was released I fell limply down and inhaled as much as air as I could. I coughed several times in the process.

“You almost fucking killed him! And for what? Because Eren stepped onto your foot! How pathetic!”

Jack seemed to be very pissed about that dude manhandling me like that.

“I wouldn’t have anything against you killing him, but not in such an ugly way. That will leave bruises which will be very hard to get rid of. I, for example, would have just over dosed him with some pills. That way I’m always getting dolls with unharmed skin.”

Ah, it was only because of that. Should have known. Jack isn’t quite right in the mind either. Wait. But that would mean he wouldn’t give two shits about the way he’ll achieve. Then, there is a chance that when he really wants to, he would just kill Levi as well. I never said anything about me being alive or even conscious at that very moment when I’m checking if he’s alive or call an ambulance. He could just take some pictures of me controlling Levis pulse and call for help while my eyes are closed the whole fucking time. Then just show them to me later. Fuck, I should have thought about that as well.

I have to come up with something else and fast. We’re running out of time here. I was so deep in thought that I didn’t even notice him crouching down to my level.

“Honey, you okay?”

As if I would be okay, you fucking asshole. I raised my head and just glared at him. I tried to make it the angriest I could muster.

“Oh good, you are. Now, are you ready to kick your former lover?” he asked sweetly which only served to piss me off. How fucking dare he do this to Levi and me? He’ll pay for all this.

“Yes!” I answered firmly.

The look of surprise was priceless though. He probably thought that I was going to refuse again. Asshole, if you think that I have submitted to your will then you are far more idiotic than I thought you were.

“Oh~, that’s good. You really are different from the others.”

“Of course I am. But there is a problem.”

“What problem?”

“You see, I leave a better bruises on people when I’m punching them. When I kick with my legs then it would seem like I’m absolutely week. The only reason I accidently hurt this guys foot so bad was just because I was panicking. But when I’m trying to kick Levi, I wouldn’t be in that state anymore. So, will you unbind me?” I asked and prayed that he would either take off these uncomfortable ropes or won’t let me do it. Since I’m not planning on showing him how ‘bad’ I was with delivering fake kicks to Levis face or stomach.

“Then there really is no helping it, undo the bindings around his wrist.” Jack commanded.

“But sir, he might escape.”

Jack sighed “Eren isn’t a coward like you people.”

“I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t leave his precious Levi behind.” added Jack with disdain.

I smirked at the man's direction who was glaring right at me instead, but soon this guys attention was all on Jack who was scolding him for being a dumbshit.

I looked over to Levi who was watching all this with calculating yet tired eyes. I softened my eyes the moment he focused his gaze on me. I mouthed the words ‘I love you’ and ‘please trust me’ to him. I hope he understood them. I didn’t have to wait long for Levi to respond. I read out a ‘I love you too’ and ‘I’ve always trusted you’. Which made my heart do a flip. But this was not the time to get all emotional. Levi is in no shape to fight anymore. Hell he could lose consciousness any minute now. Just by looking at his bloodied face and his tired eyes makes my heart sink. I mouthed him a final ‘don’t die on me yet’. I saw him nod at me.

My attention was ripped away when I felt my hands being freed. My heart started to beat fast. I have to do this. There is no other way.

I slowly made my way to Levi. It seemed like time was frozen still. I gulped when I saw Levis eyes lock onto my frame. I took a deep breath, in and out. This is it. All I heard was my heart beats in my ear.

I felt someones behind me. The other guys hands were on my back as if trying to push me further to my destination, but before he could shove me forward, my hand touched his gun which I grabbed fast. I ran to the other two who were holding onto Levi and shot them down.

As if now realizing on what was happening the other two started to shoot me. I grabbed the one who was limp on the floor and used him as a shield for me and Levi.

“Levi?!”  I called out to him.

No answer, he probably passed out the moment his head connected with the ground. That was already enough to make him lose consciousness then what would have done the 10 blows I had to do. Levi might have really died because of me!

I aimed at them and hoped that I would hit the target. I missed a couple of times but finally got both down. I let the dead body fall to the ground and hurried to check if they were still alive.

I sighed in relief when both were unmoving and asleep.  I turned around to go back to Levi, but suddenly felt a hand on my ankle. I tried to pull away, but ended up on the ground. Fuck, I lost the gun from my grip in the process. Jack was climbing on top of me while I tried to stand back up.

“Get off me!”

“I’m going to take you with me!”

“Fuck off!”

I struggled to get him off of me, but In the process, Jack managed to hold my left hand down with one of his knees. It seems like I have underestimated his strength.

“Why aren’t you dead yet?!”

“Because you only managed to hit the left side of my stomach. It only grazed me a little. I’m going to make you pay for killing those assholes on the ground. You were a bad boy, and you have to be punished for disobeying me.” he giggled darkly again, wide eyes staring right into my green-blue orbs.

He brought out a knife and placed it onto my throat. I whimpered when the sharp edge digged a little into my skin. “Since I don’t have any bullets left, I’ll have to kill you with this.”

Jack brought the knife back up “don’t worry, I’ll stab your heart so the pain won’t be for long, oh and that place will be much easier to cover up.” he put his hand onto my lips “I don’t want you to make too much noise so better safe than sorry.”

The knife was plunged down fast, but I managed to catch it. I tried to push it away from me as much as I could.

“Eren, please stop resisting or this will seriously hurt.”

I shook my head, trying to get his hand off me. The knife got closer and closer to my chest. Fuck, he’s still stronger than me. As if I’d let you. I tried to get him off me with trashing with my legs. But that action made it harder to press the knife away.

Jack beard a maniac like smile on his face which started to scare me. I shuddered at the thought of being killed by someone like him. He almost was there, almost. Just a few inches more and I’ll be dead. Oh god, I don’t want to fucking die yet! I have to call for an ambulance so that Levi would get proper treatment. I saw a deep cut in his back that was oozing out blood. He was stabbed from behind, right out of my sight. I didn’t even notice anything strange go on while I was so focused on looking how he was being kicked and punched.

Suddenly Jack stopped pushing it down, I saw him turn his attention to Levi whose hand was stretched out with a gun in his hand. I couldn’t hear anything at all at this moment on. It was like there was a high pitched tone, torturing my eardrums as I tried to hear anything else than this. The thing is that it was all in my head.

I looked back at Jack's chest and there was blood stain on his shirt. It kept on becoming bigger. Then his eyes rolled to the back and fell down limply onto me. I positioned myself onto my elbows and took deep breaths in and out. What just happened? my ears started to hear my heart rate slow down a little. I looked back to Levi and saw his eyelids close again.

I have to call help. I shoved the man down and rushed to his side.

“Levi! Wake up! Please!”

I fished out my phone and dialed the numbers that were necessary to get a hold of them. I searched for something with what I could stop the flowing blood with. Come on, come one. Pick up. I heard someones answer and I didn’t bother with letting them finish their sentence. I explained every detail about his situation, where we were right now and after that I had to explain on how it happened. I kept it as short as possible. When she asked if I had any idea on what to do then I said yes. She gave me permission to hang up and help him as much as I could but before that I had to give my phone number.

“Levi?!” I hiccupped and started to talk to him. “You’re going to be okay. Please just fight for your life as well, okay?” tears started to flow down my cheeks as I bandaged the best I could with things that were clean enough to place on a wound. His face has become awfully pale.

  
**“Please, don’t die!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the next one will be the last one and I'm so terribly sorry when I took so long to update this damn thing. Plus I want to thank you all for leaving kudos and for just reading it. It's not betad since I just got tired of waiting. So, I'm eally sorry!


	8. Hospital

It was difficult to keep my eyes closed when there was a bright light glaring at my face. Fuck. So I tried to make it so that I could see something, but that proved to be a rather difficult job. What the fuck happened to me?

Once I got them open, I was right. There was a fucking light shining at my fucking face. Naturally I tried to adjust with the too bright vision by closing and then reopening them.

What the fuck? Why am I in a hospital? Where is Eren?

I turned my head slowly to the left since it fucking hurt as hell and discovered a brown haired guy facing towards me with eyes shut, sleeping with his head resting on his arms. He’s okay. That’s good. Ugh, shit, but the hell happened? Memories of that time came rushing back to me. Oh god. I hope that bastard died on the spot. I don’t want this fucker to lay a finger on my Eren ever again. Why the fuck didn’t I check these so called friends of him first hand? It doesn’t matter anymore, the most important thing is that he’s safe and sound and I’m more or less alive.

Eren has dark circles under his eyes. How long was I out and how bad has his sleeping schedule become?

I sighed and stared out of the window. I didn’t even bother with sitting up since I knew that was going to be hella painful.

“Levi?” asked Eren in a soft voice.

“Yeah?” my voice came out rather raspy.

I turned towards his face and saw tears in the corner of his eyes. Eren stretched out a shaky hand and touched my cheeks so gently, I almost thought that his hand wasn’t even there.

“Eren.” I murmured.

“Levi.” his tears started to fall down his precious cheeks. He hiccuped and said “I thought you were going to die.” I reached out my hand to wipe away his tears, Eren catched my hand and brought it onto his left cheek instead. “I’m glad you didn’t. I wouldn’t know what I would have done if you died.”

“I’m sorry.”

Eren shook his head “I’m glad you’re going to be okay.”

I managed a weak smile which caught Eren by surprise. “What?” I asked.

“You smiled, a genuine one at that. Not one of those mischievous smiles!” he exclaimed happily. “Thank you!” he added.

“For smiling?”

He shook his head. Will he ever stop doing that? “Not only that, but also because you fought for you life.”

“Of course I would do that, I still wanted to spend time with you.”

A nurse entered in and said “Oh good, you’re awake. Well good news is that you’ll recover fully. That was really close you know. The stab wound was directly next to the back nerves. You would have almost lost the ability to move correctly.”

“Oh.” I really didn’t realise that it was that bad, but what would you have expected to hear from someone who was out for, I don’t know for how fucking long .

“What is the bad news?”

Then she smiled at me “There almost is none, except you will have to stay at the hospital for a whole month.”

Fuck no! Like I can spend my precious time here like that. Great!

“But other than that, everything else is good. Then I’ll be leaving you two here.”

Then she left.

“FUUUCKKK! I have to stay here so long!” I whined which isn’t quite like me. But right now, I don’t give two shits about it.

I heard Eren giggle beside me. I looked at his direction and let myself melt away at the sweet sound that was filling my ears. Eren, you don’t know how beautiful you really are.

“I’ll come in everyday to visit you, will that lessen the pain in staying here?”

“Yes, a lot. Thank you honey.”

Eren started to blush furiously at my comment.

“Stop calling me like that.”

I made a gesture with my finger, telling him to come closer. He tilted his head but complied and leaned in with his ear directed to my mouth.

“Never.” I whispered breathlessly and bit his ear lobe.

“Levi! You’re still hurt!”

“So? Doesn’t mean I can’t tease you.”

“That’s not how people are recovering from their almost death!”

“Almost death? I thought I was just unconscious for a while.”

“Ugh..um..Your heart stopped on the vehicle while we were driving to this hospital.”

“My, what?” So I did lose my life here for a second. At least I know what death feels like. Not that it was anything special in the first place.

“They tried to make you come back to life and succeeded in it in the very last minute. I was there the whole time.” He looked away. “But you’re alive, so everything is okay.”

“Oh..” was all the response I could muster out.

“Ah since you’re awake now, I can leave on proper times when the visiting hour is over. I won’t cause them anymore trouble with being thick headed. I think they kind of hate me now.” he nervously scratched his head.

Eren tried to lighten the mood, but unfortunately the air between us became uncomfortable or even awkward.

Eren started to talk about how his days were and what exactly happened lately while I was still in my not-so-dreamland-like-dreams. He tried to do some jokes to lighten the atmosphere around us. After a while it worked.

The nurse barged in and said that the visiting hours are over. Een looked at me with a small warm smile gracing his lips. I tried to smile back the same way he was, but kind of failed while doing it. Since Eren started to cackle his balls off, I only glared at him, waiting for this bastard to stop laughing. Even though I wasn’t mad, quite the opposite, I felt butterflies in my stomach in that moment. The nurse left as soon as she realised that Eren agreed with no arguments. He stood up and made his way to the door, but stopped and turned back to me. I rose my eyebrow at him.

“Um, I’m sorry but I have to know.”

“Go on.”

“Why were you so in a hurry to get me out of your house?”

“Oh, sorry. It’s just that I had a bad day overall and I didn’t want to let you see the collections of guns I have down there.”

“Why did you have a bad day and why didn’t you want me to see it.”

A heavy sigh leaved my lips. “Can we talk about this shit later when we’re surrounded by our walls that have no ears on them?”

Eren looked down and nodded slowly. It’s just too fucking personal. I don’t want these people to hear about my secrets. I’ll tell Eren, because he already got a taste of what’s about to come. So, it’s better when he knows why I have become so paranoid of people following me when in reality I wasn’t.

“See you Levi, I love you.” Eren clapped his mouth shut and started to blush furiously. My eyes widened just a bit and started at him. My heart did small flips of utter joy.“I’m sorr-”

“Shut up! Don’t take it back. I love you too, Eren.” I cut him off before he could apologize. Honestly, why did he want to ask for forgiveness for saying that? Idiot.

He smiled at me and left.

I yawned. I feel so tired, need to sleep.

Geez, I feel all warm and fuzzy all of a sudden. What are you doing to me Eren? I never asked for such feelings and here I am, thinking of you. Even though I just saw Eren, I want him to come back and let me see his face until I fall back to sleep. Then again, when Eren would have stayed, I might have had problems letting my eyelids close since that would mean not seeing him anymore. Maybe it really was for the better that he left.

~***~

“Levi, do you want water?”

“No.”

“Do you want something to eat?”

“No.”

“Do you need to  go to the toilet?”

“No”

“Have you eaten anything today at all?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“No.”

“What do you mean by no?”

“No.”

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“No..”

“What’s wrong?”

“No.”

“Levi, please talk to me!”

“No.”

“Why are you so upset?”

“Because the doctor said, I can’t have sex for another 2 weeks after I get out of here.” Genius Levi, had to say it out loud.

Eren looked dumb found at me, trying to figure out, how that was even a problem.

“I can’t have any taste of your delicious ass even after I get discharged.”

What is wrong with me? Have I really become whiny after I sat here for two fucking weeks? Probably.

“Levi, you should be more worried about your wounds rather than being concerned of not getting a taste of my bottom.” Eren scolded.

“Eren, I swear to god, I’ll go crazy when I won’t be able to pound into that sweet ass of yours. It’s a real torture to having to just stare at it from afar.”

“Since when did you start whining?”

“Since the second I was bored.”

“But, is there anything else you want other than my butt?”

“Yes, you in my bed.”

“Levi!” whined Eren.

“I never said anything about doing something inappropriate.”

“You said that the last time as well. I’m not falling for something like that twice”

“But I mean it this time.”

“I don’t believe you.” Eren stuck his tongue out and stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“Won’t tell you, I’ll be right back.”

~***~

“Eren!!” I shouted, hoping that he hears me calling for him since sometimes, Eren just so happens to not catch the words that are coming out of my mouth.

“What is it now Levi?”

“I need to tell you something since you know, at the hospital you wanted to know why I had a bad day back then and the guns.”

Eren came running in and jumped onto the seat happily. Turned all of his attention to me and just stared at me.. I see, he really is eager to know about it ever since we got home. But it’s a difficult subject. I took a deep breath in and let it out.

“If you don’t feel like talking about it… I want you to know that there is no pressure.” He took my hand into his. “So-”

“Shut up. I’m trying to form my words over here. But thanks dick head.”

“Hey! Where did my usual nickname go?”

“It’s still there, but I thought this one suits you better. Your face says it all, you want my cock in your mouth. But dick head, you can have that later. First comes my story.”

“Fuck you too Levi!”

I looked down and held it on my fucking toes because they were way more interesting than his face right now.  

“Anyways, that day didn’t start up so great since the day before, I heard some douchebags talk about their plans and who they wanted to beat up.” I was walking when I heard them talk. These idiots thought it was safe to speak their mind out in the open of an alley. I was just around the corner listening deeply on what they had to say. At first I thought they were about to also negotiate about their deals and stuff. Maybe would once again, disturb them and end up taking the money. But Eren doesn’t have to know every damn detail.

“My name was mentioned. They were all agreeing on kicking my ass. At first I wanted to go and give them a lesson since obviously I was better. But I stopped the moment they babbled about you as well. They thought of killing you and then see how I’m suffering from afar.”

I locked gazes with Eren  and just stared a little before directing it back down again.

“It wasn’t shocking to hear that though. I warned you to never walk alone home at night, so that’s that. Later one of them lead the conversation to what he heard.

Many of them already started to come up with ideas on how to torture me. So it was frustrating to know.”

Once again let a pause in before continuing my story “Went home and did the usual things. When I woke up though, I was in a bad mood once I remembered last night. I wanted to know what kind of plan would they form against me. I started to come up with ideas on how to get rid of them myself. One by one. But the main problem was you.”

I looked up to Eren again and saw the confusion written on his face.

“When I knew you could defend yourself, I still was sure that somehow you could still be harmed. Obviously I wasn’t quite in the wrong on that part.”

I looked down again. “I really like collecting guns. But the thing is, that I don’t earn as much so that I could buy some rare type of guns. The only reason why I’m taking their money really. That’s the second obsession I have, by the way. So obviously didn’t want you to see it since some of them were fucking expensive. Didn’t want you to question how I got these.”

I let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly carried on with this dumb speech “So since I was in a bad mood anyway, I knew I wouldn’t be able to put up with your happy smiles. Even when they lightened my day, I still knew I would eventually snap on you.”

But then again, I could have just let him stay for a while and tell Eren later to leave since I was tired in a way as well.

“So when you just suddenly stood in front of the door I was a bit angry already. I told you to leave, but you didn’t which by the way, served to only fuel my rage even more. So that’s how everything went red before my eyes and just punched you for being stubborn. Which was a wrong choice, I realised that later when I had already hurt you.”

I shifted awkwardly. Well that was a stupid thing to get angry about, now that I think about it. Even when I was enraged by his behaviour, it still doesn’t justify my actions.

“I’m sorry Eren. I shouldn’t have let myself lose control and just hurt you like that.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for not leaving when you wanted me to.” He cracked a small smile at me.

“Thank you.” I leaned on him and we just stayed there like this for a while.

“I won’t leave you, promise.” murmured Eren.

“Thank you.” I don’t know why, but for some reason I was waiting for Eren to tell me this.

“So, do you have a plan on how to fight these people off so that we could live a happy life?”

“Yeah, but why are you asking me that?”

“Since I want to be a part of it. Let me help you!”

“No!” I stood up in an instant and made my way to my kitchen.

“But Levi!! You can’t fight them alone!” whined Eren as he as well entered the kitchen.

“No is a no, Eren. I won’t put your life in line anymore than I already have.” I argued a losing battle, but I couldn’t give two shits about it. Maybe not even one. Eren was fucking stubborn as hell and nothing on this planet could change that.

“Don’t worry about my safety! When I’m already involved then let me also fight, okay?”

“Stop it Eren, I don’t want to agree to this.”

“Not until you agree!”

“I knew that already, thank you very much.” I added my sarcastic comment to to the fire. Way to go Levi.

“Two are better than one!”

“Not when number one has to worry about number two.”

“But number two worries about number one as well. So please let me help you. You know I love you and can’t just stand there and watch how others are tearing you apart only because you didn’t let them have the joy of getting money the dirty way! The only thing you did was take the money away in a shady way. It’s just karma.”

“Haha, are you implying that I’m Mr.Karma now?”

“But that would be great, wouldn’t it?”

“Thanks honey.”

“Your welcome, so can I?”

“Fine, but you have to stick to the plans I make. Is that clear?”

“Yess!! I won’t disappoint you Levi!

“You sound a lot more estaticked by that idea than you’re supposed to.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, now come over here and hug me. I haven’t gotten the chance to touch you enough at the hospital.”

He bounced happily to me and gave me a bear hug. “Not like that shitty brat!” I said trying to get some air into my lungs. “Sorry, forgot that you’re still recovering.” Eren lightened the pressure but continued on holding onto me. I slipped my hand into his jeans behind to grab a handful of his ass. Eren jumped at that, but I spoke my mind before he could protest.

“Let’s fuck.” I removed myself from him and jumped back to get Eren to fall down. He let out a grunt the moment his back hit the floor.

“No! You have to wait another two weeks until we can do that.” He struggled to get me off.

“I don’t care, let’s do it right now!”  I started to suck at his neck and leave light kisses there. I really didn’t expect to become so horny while I was at the hospital. I thought that I would be hungry to get some, but not that desperate. Whatever, not that I care anymore. I’m going to get what I want right fucking now. Screw everything else.

“But Levi! You’re injures!”

“Say you don’t want it yourself and I’ll stop.”

“Eh.ahh..um..I don’t want to have sex right now.” I smirked when I saw his ears go red.

“Liar.” I leaned down and connected our lips.

And that’s how we fucked since Eren couldn’t come up with any other reason other than my wounds. And that really wasn’t enough to get me to stop.

Jesus, I really have no fucking clue on how I can use Eren in my fights, but we’ll find a way. Then we’ll reach the happy and more peaceful life eventually. So Eren better not die in the process. Because then I swear to god that I’ll kill him myself in the afterlife.

  
  


**SPECIAL**

“--THE FUCKING END--”  ended Levi this damn fic dramatically.

“Levi, that’s not how you end a story!” whined Eren.

“Quite whining like a little brat and get over yourself. You just ruined the dramatic ending.”

“Levi~!”

“Yes yes Honey, I know this was supposed to be longer, but you see the author was a bitch who got fed up and thought it was a great idea to end it here.”

“But, so won’t the others know how our lives became normal or if we even lived that long?”

“Fine, they lived happily ever after defeating the bad dudes, you know the drift already.”

“Levi seriously, don’t spoil the others.”

“Fuck, that wasn’t even a spoiler and you know it!

“How would I know that! Maybe we died in the process?”

“Do I look like a dead person?”

Eren opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the raven head “Don’t answer that. Don’t you fucking dare to answer that. Or else you’ll be the one spoiling them, fuck face.”

“I’m pouting.”

Levi pinched his nose at how childish Eren was and continued “Anyway The En-”

He was pushed aside by two other large words that said:

  
**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it finally ended. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos or comments for this fanfic of mine. You all are so fucking awsome for that and I don't know if you people know how thankful I am.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the chapters are going to be longer! This was just a small intro. Thanks for reading this crap of mine. I have no beta for this one and I really wanted to post this already. So if anyone is interested, contact me on tumblr...my user name there is the same as the one here.  
> If you see any errors, please don't hold back and let me know


End file.
